O Demônio Atrás da Porta
by Ikathy
Summary: Se o Demônio estava determinado a puni-lo, então ele seria punido. Sem misericórdia. Um Miraxus com muito amor para Motoko Li.
1. She-Devil

_Fairy Tail e seus personagens não me pertencem._

* * *

Minha obra-prima em dez anos só pode ser dedicada a uma obra-prima de pessoa,

Motoko Li, vulgo Moto, vulgo Aya

Sua amizade foi o maior presente que eu ganhei ao entrar nesse mundo de fanfics. Amarei você eternamente, mas você já sabe disso. :)

* * *

 **O Demônio Atrás da Porta**

 _You are the latest adventure / Você é a última aventura_

 _You're an emotion avenger / Você é um vingador de emoções_

 _You are the devil that sells a / Você é o diabo que vende uma_

 _Light or dark fantastic passion / Paixão fantástica iluminada ou sombria_

( **Darts of Pleasure – Franz Ferdinand** )

 **Capítulo 1: She-Devil**

.

.

Laxus sorveu mais um longo gole de sua cerveja, o líquido gelado descendo lentamente pela garganta. Estava sentado em uma das mesas do salão principal da Fairy Tail junto aos seus fiéis asseclas do Raijinshuu, com Freed tagarelando incessantemente sobre algo que ele não prestava a menor atenção. De cenho franzido e lábios comprimidos em irritação, tinha os olhos fixos na figura sorridente da garçonete que servia os outros membros da guilda.

O rosto de Mirajane Strauss sustentava um ar natural de inocência e delicadeza enquanto se deslocava de mesa em mesa recolhendo copos e pratos, as ondas de seus cabelos oscilando suavemente a cada passo. Os quadris, por sua vez, denotavam exatamente o oposto: um balançar sensual, que fazia com que várias cabeças embasbacadas se virassem para acompanhar os movimentos hipnotizantes de um lado a outro.

Por vezes, Laxus também fazia parte daquele grupo, impossibilitado de desviar a visão daquele rebolado perfeito como se seus olhos tivessem vontade própria. Poderia passar o dia inteiro observando-a trabalhar, servindo bebidas e sorrindo para as pessoas, alheia a espectadores famintos.

Entretanto, naquele dia em particular, ter sua atenção voltada para ela estava se tornando um inconveniente.

Intensificou inconscientemente o aperto na alça da caneca, incapaz de conter sua insatisfação por vê-la perto de Wakaba e Macao, que flertavam abertamente – e mais enfaticamente do que o usual – como se fossem dois garotões no auge da juventude. O que o incomodava não era exatamente o flerte em si, mesmo porque Mirajane era uma mulher bonita que naturalmente chamava muita atenção, então era de se esperar que alguns idiotas tentassem impressioná-la. O problema era a forma condescendente com que ela simplesmente sorria a cada insinuação vulgar daqueles velhos estúpidos, ao invés de liberar o Demônio para lhes ensinar uma lição.

Mas não, o único que era punido por qualquer coisa era _ele_.

– Laxus. – Chamou Evergreen, interrompendo seus devaneios. Ele automaticamente aliviou o aperto em sua caneca e virou a cabeça para o lado, procurando o motivo de ter sido requisitado.

Três moças desconhecidas se encontravam paradas diante de sua mesa, observando-o com expectativa. Estavam todas bem vestidas com roupas justas e curtas e pareciam ser civis. Não era incomum que pessoas da cidade viessem à Fairy Tail para beber, afinal todas as noites eram regradas a álcool e festas na guilda.

Estava acostumado a ser ocasionalmente abordado por mulheres em bares, restaurantes ou até mesmo na rua, mas geralmente fugia desses encontros na guilda ao se isolar no segundo andar. Seu sucesso em missões rank-S e sua longínqua linhagem de magos poderosos fizeram com que sua fama aumentasse rapidamente ao longo dos anos, espalhando-se até mesmo fora do mundo mágico. Freed já havia lhe dito que ele era possuidor do segundo maior fã-clube de Fiore – perdendo apenas para Hibiki da Blue Pegasus –, mas nunca dera muita importância para tal.

Aparentemente, o constante assédio que sofria havia lhe conferido uma reputação de "pegador", mas não era verdade. Laxus passara a maior parte da adolescência focado em treinar para ficar mais forte e o restante da vida adulta embarcando em missões perigosas que levavam dias e, às vezes, semanas para serem concluídas. Não tinha muito tempo para se relacionar com o sexo oposto – exceto quando era _punido_ , mas não queria pensar nisso – e também não se interessava muito pelas mulheres que tentavam uma aproximação. Algumas eram, sim, muito bonitas, mas no geral pareciam todas iguais, usando os mesmos cortes de cabelo, vestindo as mesmas roupas da moda e ouvindo apenas as músicas que tocavam no rádio. Talvez a convivência com as mulheres fortes e autênticas da Fairy Tail o tivesse deixado exigente demais para os padrões normais.

Além disso, se envolver com outras mulheres resultava em mais dor e castigo.

A do meio, uma loira alta e esguia, deu um passo à frente em meio aos risinhos das suas amigas, mexendo no cabelo casualmente para dar a si mesma um ar de descontração. O Dragon Slayer conteve uma careta quando o perfume forte dela invadiu seu olfato, mais aguçado do que o de um humano comum.

– Hmm, Dreyar-san, – Disse ela, batendo os cílios várias vezes e depositando uma dose exagerada de charme em sua voz. – Você poderia, se não for incomodar, é claro, me dar a honra de ter um autógrafo seu?

E então um papel e uma caneta se materializaram em sua frente e ele assinou maquinalmente, sem dizer palavra, ao som do burburinho das outras mulheres. As três sorriram e agradeceram com mais risinhos quando ele deslizou o papel de volta, e ao estender o braço para recolhê-lo, a loira deixou escorregar um guardanapo na mesa. Quando elas se foram, Laxus não se surpreendeu ao ver uma marca de batom e um número de telefone. Também ganhava muitos daqueles.

– Suave, _boss_. – Bickslow o congratulou e aquelas coisinhas flutuantes irritantes que estavam sempre com ele o imitaram. _Suave, suave, suave_. Laxus grunhiu, finalizando sua cerveja com um só gole.

– Você está de mau humor hoje. – Comentou Evergreen distraidamente, ajeitando os óculos. – Qual é o problema?

Ele não respondeu. Tencionou levantar a caneca para pedir por um refil, mas Mirajane já havia antecipado seu anseio, pois veio rebolando em direção à mesa com uma caneca cheia em mãos e aquele sorriso ridículo – porém arrasador – na cara, o mesmo sorriso com que aceitava gracejos de idiotas.

– Laxus está cada vez mais popular, não? – Ela apontou, com uma piscadela divertida para o Raijinshuu, enquanto substituía as canecas. – Até aqui na guilda seu fã-clube aparece agora.

Aquela provocação o deixou mais irritado ainda. Não conteve o ímpeto de lhe dar uma resposta atravessada, não depois de todas as porcarias que teve que presenciar.

– Heh, não se preocupe, Mira. – Respondeu, simulando um de seus famosos sorrisos cínicos. – Ainda tem espaço pra você na minha cama.

Vários homens que estavam sentados por perto olharam feio para ele, incluindo Wakaba e Macao, que começaram a berrar em defesa de _Mira-chan_. Não era mais do seu feitio ser escroto de forma proposital com outras pessoas, mas ela merecia ser castigada de alguma forma por ser tão complacente com os avanços dos velhos nojentos e ao mesmo tempo tão _má_ com ele.

A garçonete apenas suspirou, sem se deixar abalar com a grosseria do Dragon Slayer, e balançou levemente a cabeça, sustentando seu sorriso. Sacou o pano que estava jogado displicentemente sobre seu ombro e começou a limpar a mesa.

Laxus decidiu que já havia sofrido incômodo suficiente para um dia só e se levantou, indo em direção ao segundo andar para escolher o próximo trabalho. Ao cruzar com Mirajane, entretanto, notou um certo brilho em seus olhos – um brilho que, com certeza, ninguém mais havia notado –, e naquele instante ele soube.

Naquele instante ele soube que pagaria caro, mas muito caro, por aquele comentário.

.

.

A lua já estava alta no céu no momento em que Laxus chegava em casa após três dias ininterruptos de perseguição dos remanescentes de uma guilda ilegal. Sua cabeça doía e seu corpo clamava por uma boa noite de sono, porém mal pôs os pés para dentro da sala de estar quando uma mão demoníaca empurrou violentamente a porta, fechando-a com um estrondo em suas costas.

Um aroma tênue de baunilha invadiu suas narinas, mas não precisava de pistas para saber a identidade do intruso.

– Diaba. – Ele praticamente cuspiu a palavra e longas garras rasparam a porta ao lado de seu rosto, deixando marcas permanentes na madeira.

Ela era a única pessoa que tinha a ousadia de invadir sua residência.

– Anda fugindo de mim? – Mirajane murmurou inocentemente em sua forma humana, porém com os braços transformados. Arranhou a mandíbula dele desde a base da orelha até o queixo e ele estremeceu, se amaldiçoando internamente por ser incapaz de controlar suas reações quando ela o instigava daquela forma insuportavelmente sedutora. – Achou que eu ia me esquecer da sua _desfeita_ na guilda?

Laxus não respondeu, apenas agarrou-a pela face e a puxou avidamente contra si, beijando-a com fúria. Não demorou muito para que suas línguas começassem a dançar uma contra a outra, lutando por dominância.

Suas mãos desceram pelo corpo feminino, apertando-a com rudeza, e ele girou o tronco para trocar de posições e prensá-la contra a porta. Entretanto, ela já havia se adiantado, empurrando-o com brutalidade em direção ao sofá. O Dragon Slayer perdeu o ar por um momento ao sentir o forte choque das suas costas doloridas contra o estofado, mas mal se recuperara do baque e Mirajane já caía sobre si, arrancando dele um rosnado involuntário.

– Está achando que eu sou uma das menininhas do seu fã-clube, _Laxy_? Que você pode me tratar do jeito que bem entender? – A voz dela soava perigosamente baixa como se várias agulhas o estivessem perfurando, e o volume crescente em suas calças começou a latejar quando ela se sentou sobre seu quadril. – Será que eu vou ter que fazer você _implorar_ de novo para obedecer?

– Vá à merda! – Esbravejou ele à menção da palavra 'implorar', tentando agarrá-la pelos braços, mas Mirajane fechou as garras compridas e poderosas em seus pulsos, imobilizando-os.

A força demoníaca do Take Over tornava impossível para ele se desvencilhar apenas com a força física. A única forma de escapar do aperto do Satan Soul seria eletrocutando Mirajane e essa era uma coisa que ele nunca havia reunido coragem suficiente para fazer, visto que não podia controlar com exatidão a voltagem de seus choques. Se exagerasse na dose, poderia machucá-la seriamente.

Mirajane obviamente sabia disso porque, ao vê-lo hesitar em se soltar, sorriu diabolicamente, puxando os braços dele para cima. Com a mão livre, deslizou vagarosamente as unhas afiadas pelo pescoço masculino, parando no centro do colarinho da camisa.

– Tsc tsc tsc, pobre Laxus. Tão devagar em aprender. – O movimento langoroso se transformou subitamente em um puxão dolorido, e Laxus suprimiu um grunhido num misto de dor e prazer quando os botões de sua camisa voaram para todos os lados. Marcas avermelhadas surgiram em sua pele e ele sabia que aquelas eram as primeiras de muitas.

– Se você me soltasse, veria que posso aprender bem rápido. – Sua voz saiu acidentalmente rouca e sem muita convicção. Mirajane riu com escárnio porque ambos sabiam que aquilo não ia acontecer e ele praguejou, tendo que fechar os olhos e respirar fundo quando a língua feminina traçou as linhas recém-desenhadas em seu peito até a base do pescoço, os cortes ardendo quando em contato com saliva.

Era patética a forma como estava completamente à mercê das maquinações da maga satânica, ele sabia. Da primeira vez em que ela o encurralara no armário de vassouras da guilda, anos atrás, dizendo que precisava ser punido por algo que ele sequer se lembrava de ter feito, Laxus ficara paralisado de choque. Mesmo sendo Mirajane uma criatura de gênio irascível e temperamento indócil na época, ele nunca esperaria aquela veia sadista em uma garota menor de idade, mesmo se tratando do demônio em pessoa.

Passada a surpresa inicial, contudo, é claro que ele tentara impor suas próprias regras da segunda vez em que fora interpelado, afinal ele era Laxus Dreyar e as mulheres é que caíam aos seus pés, e não _o contrário_. Mas aquilo só serviu para que ela começasse a empregar o uso da força do Satan Soul para imobilizá-lo, sem que ele pudesse fazer nada que não envolvesse transformá-la em um cadáver carbonizado. Não era por _diversão_ , ela fez questão de reforçar. Era _punição_.

Definitivamente, era a pior das punições, na opinião dele, lhe ter negado o maior dos prazeres: arrancar suspiros de Mirajane Strauss até que ela gemesse seu nome.

Quando estava com ela, Laxus se via envolto por um paradoxo do qual não conseguia escapar. Odiava ser punido, odiava se sentir impotente diante do aperto inexpugnável das garras demoníacas, odiava ter que assisti-la ministrando suas deliciosas torturas sem poder efetivamente colaborar. Odiava, acima de tudo, _implorar_ por mais, como uma putinha submissa.

Entretanto, se tivesse que escolher entre possuí-la, humilhação inclusa, ou não tê-la de forma alguma, ele escolheria – mas preferiria morrer antes de admitir, certamente – mil vezes o tormento de olhar sem poder tocar. Mirajane com certeza viera diretamente do inferno, arquitetada pelo próprio satanás para ensandecer o mais incorruptível dos homens. Cada curva de seu corpo era uma armadilha, a voz melodiosa como um canto de sereia a ludibriar marujos perdidos, a expressão do mais puro anjo que poderia se transformar na personificação do pecado em questão de segundos. Seu cheiro era como um afrodisíaco que o dominava antes mesmo que se desse conta e seu toque era como ferro em brasa, marcado tão profundamente em sua pele que poderia perdurar por dias a fio.

Mirajane era simplesmente perfeita e aquela perfeição era seu calcanhar de Aquiles.

– Onde está o Laxus machão agora, querido? Já está desistindo?

Laxus abriu os olhos para ter um vislumbre da cena mais erótica que jamais presenciaria: a mulher mais desejada de Fiore se esfregando contra seu quadril, o tecido do vestido displicentemente erguido deixando quase que totalmente à mostra o par de coxas macias, os lábios úmidos entreabertos e um olhar lânguido e quente que fez com que fagulhas se acendessem automaticamente por todo seu corpo, incendiando-o de dentro para fora. O restolho de determinação que ainda possuía involuntariamente escorreu ralo abaixo como se nunca tivesse existido.

Ela se inclinou para beijá-lo levemente nos lábios, porém se afastou antes que ele pudesse participar.

– Peça perdão e implore, Laxy, que eu te dou o que você quer. – A boca dela se moveu para o lóbulo de sua orelha esquerda, arranhando-o com os dentes, e seu cérebro se desligou, transferindo todas as tomadas de decisão para o membro entre suas pernas, que gritava para sair do aperto imposto pelas calças. Ele se remexeu, desconfortável, e a língua incansável de Mirajane se redirecionou para percorrer os traços de sua tatuagem, ao passo que garras cortantes castigavam seus braços.

Testou mexer os pulsos mais uma vez, mas a fadiga muscular proveniente da missão recém-concluída impediu que ele fosse longe em sua insistência. Não que fosse fazer alguma diferença se o demônio estava determinado em ter sua vingança, de qualquer forma.

– Implore, Laxus. – Mirajane detectou sua impaciência e desatou a fivela do seu cinto com uma mão habilidosa. Uma onda de alívio tomou conta de si ao se ver livre das barreiras de tecido que o separavam de sua torturadora, e só notara naquele momento o quanto estava ofegando, ansiando por aquilo. Gotículas de transpiração haviam se formado em suas têmporas e o suor que dominava seu corpo estava começando a arder contra os arranhões.

Ela desceu novamente sobre sua cintura, pressionando-se úmida – _Deus_ , _desde quando ela estava sem roupas íntimas?_ – contra sua ereção, e dessa vez ele não conseguiu suprimir um grunhido.

– _Implore_.

Ele implorou.

.

.

Um detalhe sobre o segundo andar da Fairy Tail, restrito aos magos aptos para executar missões rank-S: era o melhor lugar para se isolar espacialmente, mas não _acusticamente_. Em uma situação normal onde o universo não estaria conspirando contra ele, esse problema poderia ser facilmente contornado com seus poderosos fones de ouvido, mas seu SoundPod _inexplicavelmente_ parou de funcionar depois de ir de encontro à parede.

E à sola de suas botas. Repetidas vezes.

Já não bastasse a voz aguda de Natsu vinda do andar de baixo martelando insistentemente em seus ouvidos, ainda tinha que lidar com o excessivo desconforto de estar vestindo camisa de manga comprida em pleno verão de Magnolia. As cicatrizes ainda ardiam vermelhas em sua pele – e mente – e a perspectiva de ter que explicá-las a observadores curiosos inventando uma história mirabolante na qual ninguém acreditaria de qualquer jeito não o deixava exatamente animado.

Olhou pelo que seria a trigésima oitava vez para o quadro vazio de missões e sua paciência atingiu novos recordes de limite, pois não fazia a menor idéia de como conseguira ficar ali por tanto tempo sem se atirar pela janela. Se tivesse que dar um palpite, chutaria que provavelmente era devido aos oitenta por cento de álcool da sua garrafa de seja-lá-o-que-estivesse-bebendo.

Bufou, massageando as têmporas em uma tentativa vã de aliviar as pontadas de dor que sentia após uma péssima noite de sono. Aquele demônio ainda seria a sua morte.

E falando no próprio diabo, eis que a mesma acabara de surgir rebolando em sua direção. Sentira seu cheiro antes mesmo de vê-la chegando, de forma que quando Mirajane se fez presente à sua frente ele estava de nariz torcido, o rosto se contorcendo em uma careta emburrada.

A maga apenas achou graça em sua expressão, sorrindo do mesmo modo estúpido de sempre.

– Pobre Laxus, parece que foi atropelado por uma manada de bois. – Disse ela, simulando um biquinho de desapontamento, enquanto se aproximava para passar um pano na mesa e recolher o copo vazio.

O termômetro da sua paciência escolheu exatamente aquele momento para estourar e o Dragon Slayer a puxou violentamente contra seu colo, imobilizando-a com dois braços fortes. O pano escorregara das mãos dela para o chão ao ser esmagada pelo seu aperto doloroso, mas não poderia se importar menos com o conforto dela quando era ele que estava arranhado, dolorido e empapado de suor.

– Hum, alguém está mais diligente do que na noite passada. – Ela cantarolou, divertida, sem deixar o sorriso se desvanecer.

– Bruxa.

– Eu não faço nada que você não mereça, _Laxy_.

Laxus grunhiu em discordância. Duvidava muito que entrar na guilda com os pés sujos de barro ou deixar cair algumas cinzas de charuto na mesa eram motivos válidos para ser esfolado vivo pelo Satan Soul.

– Você está destruindo todas as minhas roupas. – _E a porta. E o sofá. E a minha sanidade_.

– Se você não fosse um menino tão malcriado, não teria que ser _punido_. – Mirajane encolheu os ombros como se não pudesse fazer nada em relação àquilo, empregando certa inocência em sua voz que só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais enraivecido.

– Tampouco Macao e Wakaba me parecem o melhor exemplo de bom comportamento. – Queixou-se, incapaz de conter sua indignação, mas se arrependeu quase que instantaneamente, receoso de ter dado idéias para a mulher. Por mais que abominasse suas punições, a mera menção a uma Mirajane seminua nos braços de outro homem já era o suficiente para fazer com que o sangue fervesse em suas veias.

Ela, contudo, jogou a cabeça contra seu ombro e riu como se fosse a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvira na vida.

– Punir Wakaba ou Macao não teria nem metade da graça que tem atormentar o grande, poderoso e inabalável Laxus Dreyar. – Explicou ela, ainda risonha. Ele – quer dizer, o álcool – lhe respondeu com um sorriso torto, inclinando a cabeça para que pudesse encostar levemente os lábios na orelha dela, o que fez com que o ar de riso desaparecesse completamente do rosto da maga.

– Pois eu acho – Começou ele, a voz baixa e grave, o que a fez estremecer, e ele se viu satisfeito com aquela reação. – que é porque você me quer, diaba.

Mirajane hesitou por um momento, deslizando a língua pelos lábios para umedecê-los. Aquilo não passou despercebido aos olhos do Dragon Slayer, que comemorou internamente por ter acabado com a atitude petulante com que ela o vinha provocando.

– E _eu_ acho que você está muito convencido hoje.

– Ora, vamos, Mira, – Ele sugou o lóbulo de sua orelha e moveu as mãos pelo corpo dela, fechando-as em sua cintura. – nós dois sabemos que você morre de ciúmes do meu fã-clube.

Agora, uma coisa muito importante a ser notada aqui é que, se não estivesse _tão_ bêbado, ele nunca teria mencionado outras mulheres. Apesar de achá-las na maior parte do tempo enfadonhas, Laxus era 1) um homem, 2) solteiro (?) e 3) ávido para provar a si mesmo que podia sim fazer mulheres sucumbirem ao seus desejos. Como muitos dos trabalhos requeriam que ele ficasse fora por longos períodos de tempo, por vezes buscava uma distração feminina em bares – quando a própria já não vinha em sua direção.

Não se sentia particularmente culpado por ter relações sexuais com outras mulheres, afinal não fizera nenhum acordo de monogamia – se é que prender e flagelar um ser humano contava como um tipo de relacionamento, para começo de conversa – com Mirajane, mas sabia que ela detestava quando ele se enfiava entre as pernas de outra mulher simplesmente porque estragava todos os seus planos de mantê-lo sexualmente frustrado. Ainda que não dissesse absolutamente _nada_ a _ninguém_ sobre seus encontros casuais, ela era capaz de farejá-los assim que ele punha os pés na guilda, como se tivesse a habilidade de ler mentes, o que em seguida resultava em uma punição muito mais violenta e dolorosa.

Laxus sentiu o corpo feminino enrijecer em contato com o seu ao ouvir a palavra 'fã-clube' e soube instantaneamente que ela estava furiosa. Mirajane se desvencilhou do seu aperto com certa rispidez e se ergueu, girando para encará-lo com uma das suas famosas expressões demoníacas. Ela inclinou o corpo lentamente para frente, apoiando as mãos nas pernas dele.

– O que você quer dizer com isso, Laxus? – Perguntou ela em uma voz ameaçadora, enterrando as unhas em suas coxas. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos um do outro que suas respirações se mesclaram.

– Que você precisa parar de ser covarde. – Respondeu ele igualmente sério, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, Laxus a agarrou pela nuca e colou seus lábios nos dela.

Os beijos que eles compartilhavam eram sempre ásperos e urgentes, com um tentando sobrepujar o outro, e este não fora diferente dos demais. Mirajane subiu as mãos de forma provocante pelo seu corpo até chegar ao pescoço, fechando os dedos na gola da sua camisa. Puxou-o para frente, fazendo com que ele se levantasse, e o conduziu para o canto mais afastado do segundo andar para que não houvesse chance de serem vistos pelas pessoas no andar de baixo.

Laxus foi jogado sem cerimônias contra a parede dura e fria e ele teve que escorregar um pouco o tronco para que ela conseguisse juntar suas bocas novamente. Suas mãos desceram pelas costas de Mirajane até o traseiro, apertando-a de forma possessiva, ao mesmo tempo em que mordiscou o lábio inferior dela, fazendo-a arquejar em resposta. Ela, por sua vez, resvalou os dedos até o zíper de suas calças e o desceu com destreza, deslizando a mão para dentro da cueca para massageá-lo, o que resultou em uma onda de calor que se espalhou pelo seu corpo como fogo em palha seca.

O Dragon Slayer puxou o vestido dela para cima com a intenção de despi-la das roupas íntimas, porém a maga o afastou levemente para se ajoelhar no chão. Antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Mirajane abaixou suas calças e o envolveu com a boca. Laxus grunhiu, sentindo a onda se intensificando até dominar todos os seus sentidos, deixando-o entorpecido.

Sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos por um instante sequer, observou-a movendo a cabeça para frente e para trás, sugando-o sem qualquer traço de hesitação, e quando ela se inclinou sutilmente apenas para que seus olhares se cruzassem, a cena ficou permanentemente impressa em sua mente. Os orbes azuis dela eram dois cristais liquefeitos, inocentes como o de uma donzela virgem, o que fez com que a situação em que se encontravam parecesse mil vezes mais indecente do que inicialmente. Provavelmente nunca mais conseguiria receber um oral de outra mulher sem se desvencilhar da imagem de Mirajane Strauss agachada entre suas pernas, estimulando-o com voracidade.

Laxus grunhiu mais uma vez, sentindo o coração martelar com fúria contra sua caixa torácica. Sua cabeça estava completamente anuviada pelo prazer – e talvez um pouco pelo efeito do álcool – e ele fechou os dedos nos cabelos dela com urgência, pressentindo que estava quase no seu limite.

Foi aí que ela se afastou de súbito, ignorando a confusão que se fez presente no semblante dele. Pondo-se de pé, Mirajane colou os lábios em sua orelha de modo semelhante ao que ele fizera anteriormente, e sussurrou, a voz soando como uma advertência:

– Não me diga o que fazer, _Laxy_.

E saiu andando em direção às escadas, largando-o rijo e ofegante para resolver a situação _sozinho_.

– Ah, – Ela parou, sem se virar para encará-lo, parecendo se lembrar de alguma coisa. – só vim para te avisar de que não há missões rank-S novas hoje.

Laxus ficou parado por um longo momento, apenas observando as costas dela sumirem degraus abaixo, até que a compreensão do que tinha acontecido o atingiu em cheio. Segundos depois, pessoas no andar de baixo gritavam e corriam, tentando fugir das dezenas de lâmpadas que estavam misteriosamente estourando em suas cabeças.

.

.

As pessoas costumavam achar que Bickslow era mais um desses caras estúpidos e desligados, com os cérebros do tamanho de uma ervilha, que estavam sempre fazendo piadas e falando coisas idiotas.

Por detrás de seu capacete, contudo, ele observava tudo com olhos de rapina. Notava Evergreen ajeitando o cabelo antes de entrar no salão da guilda quando constatava que Elfman estava presente. Notava Freed disfarçando os suspiros quando saíam em missão com Laxus. Notava Droy roubando as batatinhas de Jet quando achava que ninguém estava vendo, e notava o exato momento em que Natsu arquitetava alguma artimanha para arranjar briga com Gray.

Notava, acima de tudo, quando o mau humor de Laxus não era o seu habitual.

Por vezes, ele se mostrava mais quieto e rabugento do que o normal e o Raijinshuu tinha que se reunir para discutir os possíveis motivos para a volta da "carranca mais feia da história do universo". Freed não tinha a menor idéia e chorava, desesperado, com a possibilidade de ser culpa dele o desagrado de seu maior ídolo, e cada vez que o fazia Bickslow tinha vontade de enfiar aquela espada que ele sempre carregava no rabo dele para parar com o escândalo. Evergreen talvez desconfiasse de algo, embora nunca parecesse se importar com nada desde que pusera os olhos no debilóide do Elfman, saindo dos seus devaneios eróticos apenas para xingá-lo em voz alta de vez em quando. Já Bickslow tinha certeza de que o problema se tratava de uma mulher...

Ou então de um animal selvagem porque, para cobri-lo com _aquele_ tipo de arranhões, Senhor, não podia ser um ser humano comum. Laxus disfarçava com suas habituais camisas sociais, mas se olhasse com atenção, era possível ver marcas avermelhadas – por vezes arroxeadas – em sua nuca, próximas ao colarinho. Coincidentemente, sempre que o mau humor aparecia, aliado a uma poderosa onda de bebedeira, era acompanhado das misteriosas marcas.

O patrão devia curtir umas paradas _hard core_ na cama, pensava, porque nunca, em uma situação ordinária, ele se permitiria ser atacado daquela forma. Bem, quem era ele para julgar as excentricidades dos outros?

Bickslow não era do tipo que dava conselhos e o Dragon Slayer não era do tipo que pedia, então se limitava a esperar que a fase emburrada simplesmente passasse. Ultimamente, entretanto, percebera que os arroubos de rabugice estavam cada vez piores, e quanto mais trombudo Laxus ficava, maior era a choradeira de Freed. E quanto maior a choradeira de Freed, maior era o seu ímpeto de matá-lo, atear fogo em seu corpo e enterrar os restos em uma vala bem longe de si.

Então, em prol da saúde mental dos homens do Raijinshuu, ele incluído nessa contagem, decidiu interferir. Indiretamente, é claro.

A missão do dia não havia sido tão difícil, apenas cansativa. Eles foram encarregados de investigar um suposto ataque à jovem esposa de um comerciante influente, mas no fim das contas, tudo fora forjado pela própria mulher porque, aparentemente, ela não estava recebendo tanta atenção do marido. Mesmo assim, seus numerosos cúmplices na farsa ainda tinham que ser detidos e levados às autoridades locais e o grupo se focou nessa tarefa, apesar de nenhum deles possuir poder mágico suficiente para ser um verdadeiro empecilho.

Evergreen e Freed já haviam se recolhido para dormir, restando apenas ele e Laxus, que estava sentado na varanda com cara de quem havia chupado limão azedo. Bickslow pegou dois copos e uma garrafa de uísque, movendo-se para se sentar na cadeira ao lado dele. Seus bebês tencionaram segui-lo, mas achou melhor desativá-los para evitar acidentes.

– Dia cheio, hein, _boss_? – Disse, enchendo um dos copos e entregando para ele, que o aceitou sem agradecer. Serviu-se com o outro. – E tudo por culpa de uma mulher louca.

– Hn. – Respondeu ele, bebendo o líquido em apenas um gole.

Bickslow encheu ambos os copos novamente e eles permaneceram por longos minutos em silêncio, apenas virando uísque goela abaixo.

– Não entendo as mulheres. – Continuou ele após quatro ou cinco doses, já tinha perdido a conta. – Quer dizer, no que raios elas estão _pensando_ o tempo todo?

– Ninguém entende. – Resmungou Laxus, com a língua um pouco enrolada, estendendo o copo vazio para ser novamente preenchido.

– Se sai pra trabalhar, elas reclamam. Se fica em casa, elas reclamam.

– Hn.

– Se abre a boca, é só pra falar as coisas erradas. Se não fala nada, é porque não se importa. – Bickslow tropeçava nas palavras, já não sabendo mais se estava falando coisas que faziam sentido, mas Laxus grunhia e concordava com a cabeça, então concluiu que estava funcionando. – Mas sabe, _boss_ , eu descobri que a melhor maneira de lidar com mulheres é...

Ele fez uma pausa dramática, tentando inventar algo que parecesse plausível, mas seu cérebro alcoolizado não estava muito disposto a cooperar.

– É... fazer exatamente o oposto do que elas esperam. – _Huh_?

Laxus franziu o cenho enquanto contemplava o jardim do hotel, parecendo considerar o que havia acabado de ouvir. E então ele se endireitou em seu assento e seu semblante mudou subitamente, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma idéia genial. Seu trabalho estava oficialmente cumprido.

– Bem, – Bickslow se levantou, as pernas um pouco moles. – Nós deveríamos dormir. O trem sai amanhã de manhã.

E torceu para que os ataques de pelanca do patrão fossem extintos de vez.

.

.

Era quase hora do almoço e apenas metade das mesas estava ocupada, o que tornava a guilda consideravelmente menos barulhenta do que o usual. Ótimo, pensou, assim poderia ser ouvido em alto e bom som sem que parecesse ser essa sua intenção. Olhou em volta e constatou que Bobalhão Strauss não estava ali, o que era um bônus, já que ele poderia prejudicar seu plano.

Freed acenou da mesa onde o Raijinshuu estava acomodado quando viu que ele havia entrado, mas Laxus o ignorou, caminhando diretamente em direção ao balcão, onde Mirajane enxugava distraidamente um copo. Bebê Strauss estava ao seu lado, organizando alguns papéis.

– Olá, Laxus, – Lisanna foi a primeira a perceber sua aproximação (ou a primeira a demonstrar, pelo menos) e cumprimentou-o com um sorriso amigável. – você quer olhar os pedidos que acabaram de chegar?

– Só as rank-S. – Replicou ele ao se sentar sobre um dos bancos, e a garota lhe entregou um maço de folhas. Uma xícara de café fumegante se materializou à sua frente sem que tivesse pedido, porém ele a aceitou de bom grado, tomando um gole enquanto analisava um trabalho em particular.

– Missão solo, Laxus? – Mirajane comentou casualmente, concentrada em seus afazeres. Se achou estranho o fato dele estar ali no bar, conversando normalmente ao invés de se isolar em algum canto com o Raijinshuu ou sozinho no segundo andar, ela não demonstrou. – Freed estava ansioso para sair com você.

– Mimar crianças as deixa muito dependentes. – As garotas acharam graça naquela resposta, rindo levemente. O Dragon Slayer terminou sua bebida e aproveitou a distração delas para olhar discretamente para os lados. Wakaba e Macao estavam acomodados em uma mesa próxima à sua direita, falando baixo e por vezes o espiando, desconfiados. À sua esquerda, Levy estava entretida com algum livro qualquer enquanto Gray e Wendy conversavam sobre seus respectivos encargos do dia. Era hora de agir.

– Mira, vou pegar esse. – Disse Laxus de forma descontraída, empregando certa força em sua voz para parecer mais audível, porém não fora do normal. Separou uma das folhas e a entregou, puxando uma nota da carteira e depositando sobre o balcão antes de se levantar.

– Você parece bem disposto hoje. – Mirajane interrompeu suas tarefas para pegar o livro de registros, sorrindo da sua forma habitual, porém empregando um tom provocativo que ele sabia ser perceptível apenas para ele. – A noite foi boa?

Laxus aproveitou a deixa e se inclinou lentamente sobre o balcão, o que despertou a curiosidade da maga. Ao perceber a atenção dela voltada para si, encarou-a profundamente nos olhos, totalmente sério, sem qualquer traço de malícia no rosto.

– Não, nada em particular na noite anterior... p _orém_ , – Ele fez uma curta pausa para umedecer os lábios. – _esta_ noite seria ótima se você aceitasse jantar comigo.

As mesas mais próximas deles caíram subitamente em um silêncio sepulcral e os únicos sons que puderam ser ouvidos foram o baixo ruído do charuto de Wakaba caindo no chão e um leve guincho proveniente de Lisanna. O sorriso de Mirajane se plastificou, vagarosamente diminuindo com descrença.

Ele a pegara de surpresa. E todo mundo presenciou ele a pegando de surpresa.

Podia senti-la analisando-o minuciosamente à procura de algum ardil, algum plano diabólico para enganá-la e se vingar por todas as vezes em que havia o abandonado com as calças arriadas, mas ele lutou para se manter calmo e confiante, sustentando seu olhar.

Uma súbita onda de nervosismo se apoderou de si com a possibilidade de seu plano sair pela culatra e Mirajane simplesmente rejeitar seu convite da mesma forma displicente com que contornava outros assédios masculinos. Assumira que ter outras pessoas presentes quando lhe fizesse a proposta de modo honesto, sem margens para ser confundido com um flerte descompromissado, a compeliria a aceitar sem quaisquer transtornos (vulgo Demônios). Mas não.

Francamente, a idéia soara muito melhor em sua cabeça quando estava podre de bêbado.

Lisanna, que até aquele momento se encontrava petrificada em um estado de perplexidade, abriu o mais largo dos sorrisos e enlaçou o braço da irmã, quebrando o entrave mental que estava acontecendo entre eles.

– Mira-nee, olha só que ótima oportunidade para você tirar aquela folga que conversamos! – Exclamou ela, empolgada, e voltou o rosto na direção dele, os olhinhos brilhando. Cé _us, obrigado, Lisanna_. – E o Laxus pode te levar naquele restaurante novo perto de casa, não é, Laxus?

– Mas é claro. – Respondeu ele, sem desviar a atenção de Mirajane, que mordiscava o lábio inferior, ainda desconfiada. Lisanna notou a hesitação dela e deu um leve apertão no pulso da irmã, que tencionou abrir a boca para protestar, mas por fim resignou-se, suspirando.

– Tudo bem... eu acho.

– Ótimo. – Laxus bateu os punhos levemente no balcão em tom de quem finaliza a conversa, se afastando para sair. – Pego você às oito.

Foi só quando virou as costas e começou a andar em direção à porta que notou que as palmas de suas mãos estavam encharcadas de suor.


	2. She-Angel

**O Demônio Atrás da Porta**

 **Capítulo 2: She-Angel**

.

.

Às oito ele prometera e às oito ele lá estava em frente à casa dos Strauss, esperando que alguém atendesse a porta.

Enquanto caminhava pela rua em direção à residência, não fora preciso ter a audição apurada dos Dragon Slayers para notar os gritos que vinham do lado de dentro. Palhação Strauss devia ter descoberto quais eram os planos da irmã mais velha para a noite porque as palavras 'homem', 'cretino' e 'não-tenho-como-bater-nele-se-ele-for-babaca' foram facilmente reconhecidas por ele. Uma voz mais baixa e aguda, que Laxus pensava ser de Lisanna, tentava amainar a ira do irmão, mas ele não fora capaz de discernir o que ela estava dizendo.

Quando tocou a campainha, contudo, as vozes se calaram de súbito. Alguns segundos depois, o barulho da fechadura soou e Mirajane se fez presente, deslizando para fora em toda sua altivez, com o semblante neutro.

–Divirta-se, Mira-nee! – Ouviu Lisanna exclamar antes de sua voz ser abafada pela porta se fechando.

Ela passou por ele sem encará-lo, andando uns bons dez metros apressadamente antes de parar e se virar, cruzando os braços. Trajava um confortável vestido longo de verão que se ajustava mais proeminentemente às suas curvas do que os que ela usava habitualmente, e Laxus a achou simplesmente deslumbrante. Não teve a oportunidade de externar esse pensamento, contudo, pois Mirajane lhe lançou seu olhar gélido de Demônio, franzindo as sobrancelhas diante da tranquilidade com que ele andava.

– Você pode ter ludibriado minha irmã, mas se acha que eu vou cair na sua larápia está redondamente enganado. – Sibilou ela quando Laxus estava perto o suficiente para ouvi-la. Apesar de estar calçando sandálias de salto alto, Mirajane batia apenas à altura de seu ombro. – Vamos cortar esse teatrinho aqui e agora e fale logo qual é a sua verdadeira intenção.

 _Minha verdadeira intenção é domar o Demônio até ele ficar mansinho no meu colo_.

– Não há outra intenção, Mira. – Ele respondeu com um meio sorriso. – Não posso simplesmente querer jantar com você?

Ela estava a ponto de cuspir de ódio na cara dele, percebeu.

– Vá para o inferno, Laxus. – Vociferou ela, apontando um dedo acusador na cara dele. – Eu sei muito bem que você não decidiu de uma hora para outra me convidar para sair _na frente de todo mundo_ sem ter outro interesse por trás.

Mirajane pontuou cada palavra batendo com o indicador dolorosamente em seu peito, e o Dragon Slayer sentiu que estava perdendo o jogo. Suspirou em resignação e correu os dedos entre os cabelos, decidindo que talvez verdades incompletas fossem melhores do que mentiras.

– Eu não tenho nada além desse jantar planejado para esta noite, certo? Mesmo que quisesse não poderia, pois preciso pegar o primeiro trem amanhã de manhã para um trabalho. – Disse ele, fitando-a diretamente. – O restaurante é logo ali na esquina e a sua casa não está longe, então você pode ir embora a qualquer momento se não estiver confortável.

Ela voltou a cruzar os braços, cética.

– Além disso, – Continuou ele, sem desistir. – você deveria seguir o conselho da sua irmã e tirar uma folga.

A postura firme de Mirajane oscilou diante da mudança de assunto e ela deixou os braços caírem nas laterais do seu corpo, contrariada.

– Eu tiro folgas. – A voz dela vacilou um pouco ao sair, entretanto, e ele aproveitou a deixa para tomar a dianteira da situação.

– Ora, vamos, todo mundo sabe que você trabalha demais, Mira. – Foi a vez dele de cruzar os braços, revirando os olhos. – Você pensa que Lisanna é muito ingênua, mas acha mesmo que ela teria tido todo o trabalho de te convencer a vir se realmente não acreditasse que você precisa sair mais?

O Demônio a essa altura já tinha esvaecido completamente das feições dela e Laxus a observou mastigar o lábio inferior em busca de outro motivo para contrariá-lo. Não achando nenhum, porém, ela virou a cabeça para não ter que encará-lo e suspirou, derrotada.

– E então? Podemos ir?

– ... Quando eu descobrir o que você está tramando, Laxus, juro que vou fazer você se arrepender amargamente.

Ele ignorou aquela ameaça e ambos retomaram a caminhada em silêncio, mas internamente o ego de Laxus estava urrando de modo triunfal por ter conseguido seguir com o plano. Até o clima estava conspirando a seu favor, a temperatura amena e agradável o suficiente para que ele não estivesse se afogando no próprio suor dentro da camisa social.

Não demoraram a chegar ao restaurante, pois ele realmente era na esquina da quadra onde Mirajane morava. Ao vê-los se aproximando, o _maître_ o reconheceu imediatamente e se adiantou para recebê-los, sem precisar perguntar pelo seu sobrenome. Havia passado por ali logo após ter deixado a Fairy Tail para conversar com o gerente e garantir que teria a melhor mesa disponível, já preparado para utilizar várias técnicas de persuasão no caso do mesmo alegar que não tinha como fazer uma reserva em cima da hora. O gerente, porém, ao descobrir que um dos magos mais poderosos de Fiore viria acompanhado da modelo de capa da Sorcerer Weekly, ficara mais do que "agradecido por ter a oportunidade de recebê-lo junto da senhorita Strauss em sua noite especial".

Podia jurar que o vira esfregando as mãos como um vilão de cinema e murmurando coisas como "publicidade" e "dinheiro" quando ele achara que Laxus não estava olhando.

– Senhor Dreyar, senhorita, – O _maître_ , um homem esguio de meia idade, os cumprimentou. – Queiram, por favor, me acompanhar.

Enquanto eles o seguiam, Mirajane observava o ambiente com curiosidade. O restaurante não era muito grande, porém a decoração simples e elegante em tons claros o deixava com um ar aconchegante. Foram guiados até uma mesa mais afastada da parte principal do salão, disposta de frente a um pequeno jardim bem cuidado com uma fonte no centro, iluminado por lanternas de papel.

O _maître_ fez a gentileza de puxar a cadeira para que Mirajane se sentasse e ela o fez sem tirar os olhos daquela paisagem.

– Podemos dar uma olhada mais de perto depois, se você quiser. – Laxus comentou distraidamente por trás da carta de vinhos que o _maître_ havia deixado ali antes de se retirar para pegar os cardápios. – O que você quer beber, Mira?

– Como eles podem ter uma azaléia _deste tamanho_?

– Uma o quê? – Ele a olhou por cima do que estava lendo e percebeu que ela o encarava de volta, indignada.

– A azaléia. – Repetiu ela, impaciente, apontando para o jardim. – Você faz idéia do _quanto_ eu tentei fazer a minha azaléia ficar bonita?

– Err... não? – Respondeu ele, confuso diante da reação dela.

Mirajane começou a relatar em detalhes todas as técnicas de jardinagem e outras porcarias que ela empregara para aparentemente salvar uma planta – ele só descobrira que se tratava de uma planta depois que a surpresa por vê-la subitamente tão revoltada se extinguira – que não dava flor "mesmo com todo carinho e amor empregados para que ela fosse feliz". Estava se esforçando para prestar atenção visto que, se ela percebesse que estava falando com as paredes, o Demônio poderia aflorar, porém era difícil manter o foco quando uma constatação se apoderara de sua mente, deixando-o intrigado.

Não conhecia _de fato_ Mirajane Strauss.

Toda interação que tiveram desde então se dera dentro da guilda ou de um (figurativamente falando ou não) quarto. Laxus nunca fora uma pessoa comunicativa, e Mira, bem, a Mira Negra gostava de atazanar a vida alheia, enquanto que a Mira Branca se preocupava apenas em agradar os outros. Nunca a presenciara falando abertamente sobre seus gostos e hobbies, ou sobre sua vida social fora da Fairy Tail. E aquilo o incomodou, pois, por mais que a tivesse visto crescer e compartilhado momentos íntimos (?) com ela, sentia que naquele momento estava em frente a uma completa estranha.

– ... Aí não deu certo de novo e eu desisti- Ah, obrigada! – Ela exclamou com um largo sorriso quando o _maître_ se aproximou com os cardápios, como se não estivesse falando da afronta que era a mera existência de uma planta aleatória apenas a alguns segundos atrás, e apontou para um vinho qualquer no catálogo. – Uma garrafa desse aqui, por favor.

Laxus, ainda atônico, apenas concordou com a cabeça sem nem saber qual deles ela tinha escolhido, e depois que o homem pediu licença e partiu novamente Mirajane ergueu o rosto para encará-lo, os lábios se partindo prestes a retomar o assunto.

Ela deve ter notado alguma coisa em seu semblante que denunciava a estranheza da situação porque seus olhos se arregalaram levemente e seus ombros se enrijeceram. E o pior de tudo era que ele nem sabia como reagir, pois havia se preparado para tudo – desde um pé provocativo em sua virilha por baixo da mesa até ter que inventar assuntos para que não caíssem no absoluto silêncio porque ela estava se fazendo de difícil –, tudo _menos_ uma Mirajane dissertando sobre a ineficiência de fertilizantes inorgânicos no cultivo de sei-lá-o-quê. Nem ela mesma estava esperando por aquilo, dado que ele pôde perceber um intenso rubor se apoderando da face dela antes que pudesse escondê-la por detrás do menu, disfarçando seu embaraço.

Ele pigarreou, folheando o cardápio distraidamente enquanto pensava em algo para falar, mas ao sentir que as palavras não vinham, decidiu quebrar o silêncio constrangedor com a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

– Vamos destruir a planta antes de ir embora. – Sua voz saiu meio vacilante, e ele teve que limpar a garganta novamente para se recompor.

Mirajane piscou, incrédula, fitando-o por alguns segundos, e por fim riu levemente com o absurdo daquela proposta. Parte da tensão se dissipou depois disso e Laxus relaxou os músculos, inconsciente de seu próprio nervosismo até então.

Depois disso, o jantar correu relativamente bem. Ela não falou mais nada sobre sua vida fora dos compromissos com a guilda e eles conversaram apenas sobre amenidades, tais como o próximo ensaio dela para a Sorcerer Weekly ou então detalhes sobre sua missão anterior. Eles realmente foram visitar o jardim após a refeição, mas Mirajane ficou com dó de machucar a "pobre plantinha", e quando estavam prestes a ir embora ela puxou a carteira de dentro da bolsa.

– Fui eu que te convidei, Mira, é por minha conta. – Disse ele, impedindo-a de olhar o valor cobrado.

– De jeito nenhum. – Ela Insistiu, bufando. – Não quero que pense que estou te devendo _alguma coisa_ , Laxus.

Ele a encarou, verdadeiramente ofendido. Sabia que ela estava falando de homens que achavam que mulheres tinham a obrigação de "retribuir a gentileza" quando não dividiam a conta, e só pelo fato dela sequer considerar que _ele_ poderia ser um desses caras o deixou irado. Tudo bem que Laxus adquirira – de modo totalmente infundado – a fama de garanhão conquistador, mas tentar _comprar_ mulheres? Jamais.

Talvez suas motivações para convidá-la para sair não fossem das mais bem intencionadas, afinal se tratava de uma vingança, mas ele nunca pretendera forçar Mirajane a fazer qualquer coisa que não desejasse. Não, ele faria com que ela _deliberadamente_ pulasse em sua cama, essa era a beleza do plano.

Laxus comprimiu os lábios, contendo o impulso de responder grosseiramente ao insulto como normalmente ocorreria. Porém, retorquir de forma xucra provavelmente atiçaria o Demônio e ele era um homem em uma missão, e aquilo não podia acontecer. Ao invés de fazer o que era esperado dele, então, o Dragon Slayer simplesmente rolou os olhos em descaso.

– Você não me deve nada, Mira. – Replicou, largando o dinheiro dentro da caderneta de couro e se levantando. Ela se preparou para contestá-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido. – Se _você_ quiser pagar a conta, então _me_ chame pra jantar da próxima vez.

Ela não pareceu muito convencida, mas o seguiu sem insistir no assunto. O _maître_ se despediu educadamente ao vê-los passar e eles retomaram o caminho de volta à casa de Mirajane.

– Não foi tão ruim quanto você pensava, admita. – Laxus se dirigiu a ela com um sorriso torto, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

– Isso ainda não significa que você não esteja tramando alguma coisa. – Resmungou ela teimosamente. – E eu ainda vou descobrir o que é, marque minhas palavras.

– Saia comigo de novo na semana que vem para continuar investigando, então. – Ele respondeu com astúcia, parando a dois passos de distância quando ela se dirigiu à porta.

– Veremos. – Mirajane remexeu no interior de sua bolsa à procura do molho de chaves e, quando o encontrou, virou levemente para encará-lo, parecendo um pouco incerta do que falar. Laxus apenas acenou com a cabeça, girando nos calcanhares para voltar para o seu apartamento.

– Boa noite, Mira.

Primeira fase concluída com sucesso.

.

.

Ora, ora, quem diria: Laxus Dreyar curte levar tapinha de ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que a doce e meiga garçonete Mirajane Strauss.

Assim que Bickslow vira o patrão passando diretamente por eles para ir ao bar, ele soube. O rubor na face de Wendy, que estava perto o suficiente para ouvir a conversa que se passava, só servira de confirmação para suas suspeitas. O mau humor, os arranhões... tudo fazia sentido agora.

Ele quisera rir. Céus, ele quisera cair no chão e gargalhar até que seus órgãos internos tivessem virado do avesso. Infelizmente, porém, entre perder a piada e tomar uma bofetada de Laxus ele fora obrigado a escolher a primeira opção.

Alguns minutos após o Dragon Slayer ter se retirado, a notícia se espalhara com a velocidade de um raio. Ao final da tarde, todos os membros da Fairy Tail já tinham conhecimento de que Laxus convidara Mirajane para jantar e esse fora o assunto principal na guilda durante muitos dias. Até uma rede de apostas fora criada – à surdina, é claro, pois ninguém era suicida.

Quando o Mestre Makarov descobrira, trancara-se em seu escritório particular e alguém dissera que o ouvira chorar. E por falar em choro, Freed estava mais insuportável do que nunca, queixando-se de abandono; Evergreen estivera mais quieta do que o usual, provavelmente avaliando como as circunstâncias poderiam afetar suas tramóias particulares em relação à família Strauss, e Lisanna não parava de falar nem por um segundo das suas habilidades casamenteiras.

Mirajane, por sua vez, se comportava como se nada houvesse mudado, servindo a todos com a mesma graça e delicadeza de sempre. Algumas das garotas a interpelavam de vez em quando para tentar arrancar dela alguma informação, mas ela prontamente desconversava, mantendo o sorriso sempre presente em seu rosto. A resposta para a pergunta que estava entalada na garganta de todos, entretanto, veio alguns dias depois do misterioso primeiro encontro, quando um serviço de entregas deixara um vaso enorme de flores brancas para a maga. Os olhos de Mirajane se arregalaram como pratos e seu rosto ficara tão afogueado que Bickslow achou que ela fosse explodir.

E assim, tornou-se oficial o fato de que _algo_ estava acontecendo entre eles.

Laxus, como já era de se esperar, agia naturalmente – assim como todo o resto da guilda quando ele estava presente porque ninguém era louco o suficiente para mencionar qualquer coisa na frente dele, nem mesmo Natsu, que ainda sustentava a cicatriz de uma lâmpada que despencara em sua cabeça e suspeitava de que Laxus tinha algo a ver com o fato e talvez não mantivesse o _espírito esportivo_ se fosse desafiado.

O Dragon Slayer estava passando menos tempo na Fairy Tail ou até mesmo na companhia do Raijinshuu, embarcando em missões solo _rank-S_ com frequência. Bickslow não entendia exatamente o porquê, mas era incapaz de racionalizar sobre, pois Freed choramingava incessantemente em seus ouvidos. Ele não teve alternativa senão socar a cara dele repetidas vezes para lhe dar um motivo real para chorar. Por um milagre divino, funcionou.

Algumas semanas se passaram e o _algo_ entre Laxus e Mirajane permanecia firme e forte sem ninguém saber ao certo em que pé estava, já que ambos nunca se pronunciaram a respeito. A garçonete sempre saía mais cedo do serviço quando ele estava na cidade, e olhos mais perspicazes diriam que naqueles dias ela ficava levemente agitada. Laxus continuava praticamente o mesmo, com a exceção de que sua carranca havia sumido, e seu fã clube recuara em seus avanços na guilda, tendo algumas garotas alegado que sentiram uma presença demoníaca quando pensavam em se aproximar dele.

O único que não estava gostando nada da situação era Elfman, que se mostrava mais calado do que o usual, por vezes se sentando sozinho em algum canto mais deserto. Não entrava mais nas brigas de Natsu e Gray e parara de bradar 'homem' em voz alta a toda hora. Ele era a única pessoa que tinha a audácia de lançar olhares ameaçadores na direção de Laxus – que, por sua vez, não percebia ou fazia questão de ignorar –, mas nunca havia partido de fato para um confronto direto.

Isto é, até aquele momento.

– Dreyar! – Grunhiu ele, parando ao lado da mesa onde o Raijinshuu estava acomodado, os punhos fechados com força.

– Elfman. – Laxus respondeu sem tirar os olhos do jornal que estava lendo.

Um homem comum certamente se assustaria com a muralha de músculos que era Elfman Strauss, mas não Laxus, obviamente. Apesar de Elfman ser uma cabeça e meia mais alto e vários quilos mais pesado que o Dragon Slayer, ele ainda poderia ser facilmente derrubado se resolvesse arranjar briga. Mesmo assim, a aura hostil que emanava do corpo do mago de Take Over fez com que Bickslow se endireitasse em seu assento – não que Laxus precisasse de alguma ajuda, mas Freed insistia para que eles agissem como guarda-costas.

– Precisamos conversar. – Continuou Elfman, e Freed fez menção de interromper a discussão, mas Evergreen pousou uma mão em seu braço como aviso, impedindo-o.

– Estou ouvindo. – Ele obviamente não estava.

Elfman arrancou o jornal das mãos dele e Laxus levantou a cabeça para encará-lo lentamente, mas tão lentamente, que se não estivesse traçando a irmã do indivíduo, ele com certeza já teria sido morto.

– Você não merece Mira-nee! – O brutamonte Strauss estava rugindo a esse ponto, atraindo a atenção de outras pessoas.

– Elfman! – Mirajane também percebeu o alvoroço e chamou pelo irmão com um tom repreensivo, mas era incapaz de ir até lá para impedir a iminente briga pois estava sozinha no bar e a guilda estava lotada naquela noite.

– Eu não sei o que você quer, mas não pode ser boa coisa. – Elfman não deu atenção a ela, no entanto. – Mira-nee não é uma dessas fãs que você pode usar e depois jogar fora. Eu não vou deixar você machucá-la, então _fique longe da minha irmã_.

– E o que você vai fazer se eu disser não, Elfman? – Laxus ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio, cruzando os braços. A falta de um sorriso irônico em sua face significava que ele estava seriamente irritado, Bickslow reparou. – Vai me bater?

– Posso não ser tão poderoso quanto você, mas pode ter certeza que antes de você conseguir me parar eu vou arrebentar a sua car-

– Ah, pel'amor! – Evergreen gritou indignada, batendo as mãos na mesa, e se levantou. – Cale a boca, Elfman!

Houve um segundo de silêncio antes que todas as cabeças se virassem em direção a ela, algumas mais surpresas do que outras.

– Quem você acha que é para falar com quem sua irmã deve ficar ou não? – Ela prosseguiu, pondo as mãos na cintura. – Mirajane não é sua _propriedade_ e não precisa nem de _você_ , nem de _qualquer_ _macho_ para defendê-la.

–Ever-

– Aliás, é _você_ que precisa da proteção dela, então cale a sua maldita boca, seu machista idiota. Homens de verdade não tratariam mulheres como objetos. – E com isso, Evergreen saiu pisando duro e saiu do salão da guilda, espumando de raiva.

Elfman, que até então a encarava embasbacado, olhou para a figura da maga andando, depois para Laxus, e por fim para ela de novo. Toda a aura de violência que o circundava segundos antes havia se esvaecido.

– Ever, espere! – Ele chamou, decidindo finalmente por ir atrás dela.

Bickslow relaxou em sua cadeira, dando a discussão por encerrada. Uma veia ainda pulsava no pescoço de Laxus, entretanto, e ele se levantou e seguiu para o segundo andar da guilda, incomodado com os olhares alheios provenientes das mesas próximas. Freed fungou, mas não fez mais objeções porque sabia que ia apanhar.

 _O que Elfman diria_ , pensou, _se eu lhe dissesse que sua irmãzinha supostamente pura é muito mais malvada do que parece?_

Ele seguiu com os olhos o abobalhado Elfman ir atrás de Evergreen desesperado, nem parecendo a pessoa ameaçadora de alguns momentos atrás, e gargalhou alto, imaginando a cara que ele faria se descobrisse o que estava realmente acontecendo.

Era uma pena, concluiu, ser o detentor da melhor piada do mundo e não poder contar para ninguém.

.

.

Em todos os cenários possíveis e imagináveis, nunca passara pela cabeça de Laxus que seu plano daria tão incrivelmente certo.

Depois daquele primeiro jantar, é claro que ele ainda estava com dúvidas, então decidiu enviar flores junto de um convite formal para um próximo encontro. Sim, era brega, tinha que admitir, mas estava apelando para toda a cafonice que sabia que a Mira Branca gostava. E sua idéia funcionara brilhantemente pois, assim que pusera os pés na guilda depois de completar sua missão, olhos azuis ansiosos o acompanhavam para todos os lados esperando por uma confirmação.

Não era difícil agradar Mirajane, na verdade. Bastava observá-la com atenção para saber o que a interessava, como da vez em que a pegara encarando com certo interesse um urso gigante de pelúcia naquelas barracas de prendas comuns em festivais, cujos prêmios maiores eram impossíveis de se conseguir – mas não para o invencível Laxus Dreyar, possuidor de uma exímia pontaria e dinheiro suficiente para que a argola que não encaixara no alvo fosse _sumariamente_ _ignorada_.

A parte mais difícil do plano era manter suas mãos longe dela. A cada vez que saíam juntos, Mirajane parecia ainda mais deliciosa e não tomá-la em seus braços e beijá-la estava se provando uma das tarefas mais árduas que já havia enfrentado. Contudo, precisava perseverar principalmente por duas razões.

A primeira era que ele não queria arriscar a ira do Demônio. Já estava tomando todas as precauções para não sofrer emboscadas ao retornar à cidade apenas em horários em que a maga estaria trabalhando. Além disso, ele vinha realmente – _realmente mesmo_ – se controlando para não dar "motivos" a ela. Não fumava mais. Não entrava na guilda com os sapatos sujos. Não arranjava briga com ninguém – Paspalhão Strauss quase arruinara essa parte do plano, mas Evergreen milagrosamente o salvara.

A segunda era que a iniciativa deveria partir _dela_. Laxus a queria literalmente _implorando_ para tal. A única exceção à regra ocorrera quando o ar condicionado do cinema estava muito forte. Como o dia estava bem quente, nenhum dos dois havia levado casaco e, apesar do Dragon Slayer não estar incomodado, Mirajane tremia como uma vara, então ele não teve alternativa senão passar o braço ao redor dos ombros dela para esquentá-la... o que, no fim das contas, havia servido como uma espécie de incentivo, pois a partir daquele dia ela estava sempre arranjando desculpas para tocá-lo, ora arrumando algum fio rebelde dos seus cabelos, ora ajeitando a gola de sua camisa.

Aquilo ainda não era o suficiente para ele, portanto suas mãos ficavam muito bem guardadas em seus bolsos a todo momento. Quando ela "acidentalmente" resvalava seu braço no dele, fingia que não percebera. Quando ela o olhava com expectativa ao ser deixada na porta de casa, simplesmente se despedia e saía andando. Quando havia várias opções de trabalhos diferentes, ele optava pelo mais demorado para deixá-la com saudades de propósito.

Não era fácil, mas a situação se tornara praticamente inexequível quando a própria Mirajane resolveu responder à altura e chamá-lo para jantar na residência dos Strauss. Ele havia recusado todas as vezes em que ela o convidara a entrar para tomar um chá, mas dessa vez não havia como escapar, e sua provação teve início antes mesmo de passar pela porta, quando a maga o recebeu com a roupa mais provocante que ele já a havia visto usar. Perfeição era uma palavra que não fazia mais jus à Mirajane por ser _simplória_ demais.

Ele passara aquela noite suando em bicas, se esforçando para se manter impassível e torcendo para que ela não percebesse o que o membro entre suas pernas – que funcionava de forma totalmente independente do seu cérebro – estava de fato planejando. A confirmação de que o restante da família Strauss só voltaria no dia seguinte só piorou a situação, e ele estava a ponto de mandar todo o plano para os infernos e agarrá-la ali mesmo.

Mas ele não o fizera.

Ele insistira. Ele era um homem em uma missão, repetia para si mesmo, um homem em uma missão, um homem em uma missão.

De alguma forma, o Dragon Slayer conseguira sobreviver a mais uma noite de tortura – porque aquilo definitivamente se enquadrava em outra das muitas categorias de tortura em que ela o submetia – sem encostar um dedo sequer em Mirajane. O semblante de decepção no rosto da maga era incontestável quando ele anunciara sua partida, e aquela imagem perdurara em sua consciência durante todo o caminho de volta para o seu apartamento, fazendo com que ele chegasse a uma decisão.

Quando retornasse, Laxus partiria para a próxima fase do plano. Aliás, que se explodisse o plano. Não importava mais se ela ainda não havia se atirado nos braços dele, pois assim que completasse seu próximo trabalho, ele iria diretamente ao encontro dela para resolver esse problema. Se o Demônio porventura ressurgisse, então ele estava fadado a conviver com isso pelo resto da sua miserável vida e pronto.

Foi com esse pensamento em mente que, seis dias depois, o Dragon Slayer marchou em direção à Fairy Tail para decidir o seu destino, mas antes que tivesse a chance, fora interpelado por Makarov, que fez um movimento com a cabeça para que ele o seguisse. Laxus franziu o cenho, já antecipando o tópico de conversação.

– Velho, se é para me encher o saco sobre Mirajane, pode parar aqui mesmo porque não estou com paciência para isso hoje. – Grunhiu ele, acompanhando-o mesmo assim.

– Por mais que não exista nada que me traga mais desgosto do que pensar sobre você e Mira-chan juntos, há questões mais urgentes a serem resolvidas. – Dito isso, o Mestre abriu a porta para seu escritório particular e Laxus constatou que outras pessoas já estavam ali.

Sua careta automaticamente se desfez ao perceber a tensão dentro da sala. Erza estava encostada em uma das paredes com os braços cruzados, olhando para o chão. Mirajane mordia o lábio inferior, gesto que ela fazia sempre que estava apreensiva, e assim que eles entraram, ela parou de remexer as mãos nervosamente e se virou para encará-los.

– Mestre, eu ainda acho que não é uma boa idéia, Laxus mal voltou e- – Makarov a interrompeu com um movimento de mão, e se dirigiu à mesa de mogno perto da janela, desenrolando as pontas de um grande mapa que se encontrava estendido ali.

– Infelizmente, não há outra alternativa melhor no momento, minha cara. – Ele fez outro gesto com a mão para que Laxus se aproximasse. – Há cerca de duas horas, descobrimos que um membro do Conselho era, na verdade, um infiltrado de uma guilda ilegal e roubou documentos que comprometem toda a organização militar em Crocus. Depois de Jellal e o Etherion, não podemos dispor de outro escândalo envolvendo corrupção no Conselho.

Erza se remexeu desconfortavelmente, mas não se pronunciou.

– Não precisa dizer mais nada. – Laxus respondeu, sério, entendendo perfeitamente o que era esperado dele. O Mestre lhe entregou a ficha do indivíduo contendo fotos e outras informações necessárias. – Onde eu tenho que interceptá-lo?

– Nossas fontes indicam que o alvo conseguiu se desvencilhar da Lamia Scale ao seguir pelas montanhas e foi visto pela última vez nas proximidades de Kunugi. Ele provavelmente deve estar se dirigindo a Clover Town para atravessar a fronteira com Bosco, e se isso acontecer-

– Não temos como extraditá-lo, eu sei. – Completou o Dragon Slayer, se virando para partir. Pelo visto, Mirajane teria que esperar mais um pouco.

– Laxus, – Chamou Makarov, dando uma rápida olhada em Erza, que enrijeceu os ombros. – seja discreto.

– Foi para isso que você esperou que eu chegasse, não? – Retorquiu ele, já passando pelo batente da porta. Era óbvio que Erza seria a pessoa mais adequada para tratar de assuntos urgentes, visto que era capaz de usar veículos para se transportar, mas a inaptidão da Titania em cumprir missões de forma sigilosa era palpável até mesmo para a própria, que não protestara uma única vez para ir no lugar dele, mesmo sendo clara sua indignação.

O tempo era essencial quando se tratava de perseguições e Laxus não podia se demorar, por isso andou em passos apressados para fora da guilda e olhou o céu. Nuvens negras se formavam no horizonte na direção em que ele estava seguindo, e com sorte poderia cortar caminho pela tempestade algumas cidades à frente. Estava prestes a tomar o percurso para a estação de trem quando mãos femininas circundaram seu braço, impedindo-o de continuar.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e encontrou Mirajane, ainda transbordando de aflição. Essa era a clássica Mira Branca, sempre se preocupando com os membros da guilda quando a situação ficava séria, por vezes perdendo noites de sono quando eles não voltavam no prazo – se existisse um. Laxus não queria que ela sofresse daquela forma, não por ele.

– Mira-

– Eu sei. – Ofegou ela. – Só... tome cuidado, está bem?

– E desde quando eu dou motivos para você achar que eu não tomo? – Ele lhe lançou um meio sorriso irônico para tranquilizá-la, mas ela apenas desviou o olhar.

– Bem, você também nunca emendou duas missões _rank-S_ e se esse homem foi capaz de se infiltrar no conselho-

– Mira. – O Dragon Slayer segurou a face dela pelo queixo e a obrigou a fitá-lo diretamente. Algo na fragilidade que a maga exibia o incomodava profundamente, e ao notar os grandes olhos azuis dela prestes a ficar marejados, seu estômago se revirou. Preferia mil vezes sofrer o castigo do Demônio do que vê-la chorar, ainda por cima por sua causa.

Mirajane fechou os dedos nas bordas de seu casaco, parecendo se acalmar um pouco quando ele acariciou sua bochecha, e Laxus baixou o rosto apenas o suficiente para que seus lábios se encontrassem em um beijo lento e profundo, descobrindo ser uma sensação completamente diferente do que aquela que sentia quando suas bocas viravam uma completa zona de guerra.

Poderia ficar ali, beijando-a por horas e horas a fio, mas infelizmente tinha que correr contra o tempo, então relutantemente se afastou dela para impedir a si mesmo de se atrasar mais.

– Vou voltar tão rápido que você nem vai sentir minha falta, Mira. – Ele lhe lançou uma piscadela e partiu.

.

.

O "tão rápido" na verdade durou dezessete dias.

O fugitivo era ardiloso. Ao invés de seguir pelo caminho mais rápido e fácil em direção a Bosco, ele optara por se embrenhar entre as montanhas para diminuir suas chances de ser capturado. Laxus contava com o faro apurado dos Dragon Slayers para persegui-lo, mas o maldito sabia cobrir bem seus rastros. O ar gélido e rarefeito das altitudes mais altas também não estava colaborando para os seus esforços.

O fugitivo sabia que alguém estava em seu encalço porque ele utilizava as rotas mais arriscadas, conseguindo até mesmo enganar e atrair Laxus para um covil de demônios (ah, a ironia). Não lhe restara outra opção senão derrotá-los antes de continuar e fora naquele momento que sua lacrima de comunicação se quebrara, impossibilitando-o de atualizar Makarov sobre o _status_ da busca. Três dias depois, seus suprimentos também foram perdidos graças a uma besta gigante cuspidora de fogo, e quando achava que _nada poderia ficar pior_ , outra criatura monstruosa aparecia e o atrasava mais.

As noites definitivamente eram a pior parte, pois o frio piorava e suas horas de sono eram quase nulas, já que precisava se manter sempre alerta para possíveis perigos. Era geralmente nesse meio tempo em que ele se permitia aspirar o cheiro de baunilha que ficara impregnado em seu casaco, ansiando por poder voltar logo para casa.

Céus, como queria fazer o alvo _pagar caro_ por tudo que estava passando. Detê-lo não fora fácil, entretanto, pois além de astuto, o indivíduo também era extremamente habilidoso. Laxus lutara com cautela por causa da discrição exigida e seus movimentos limitados tiveram como consequência alguns ferimentos – além dos muitos que já haviam se acumulado ao longo dos dias –, o que só servira para que sua raiva aumentasse, e longos minutos depois a batalha finalmente havia terminado.

Ele arrastara o cretino até o vilarejo mais próximo e tivera o cuidado de escondê-lo antes de procurar por uma nova lacrima de comunicação. Avisara o Conselho e Makarov de sua localização, sentara no chão duro da floresta, sujo e com fome, e esperara até que a maldita guarda do Conselho viesse buscá-lo – com sorte trazendo um mago com poderes de cura, pois se aparecesse na guilda estropiado daquele jeito Mirajane teria um infarto.

Só depois de tudo isso é que ele pôde tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e partir para Magnolia. Estava tão cansado que mal sentira o enjôo da viagem de trem, embarcando em um estado de letargia profunda assim que encontrara uma cabine livre.

Sentia-se ainda tão exausto quando chegara em casa que fora direto para a cama, despindo-se no caminho da entrada até o quarto. Não fazia a menor idéia de quanto tempo havia dormido até que batidas na porta o despertaram. Laxus esfregou o rosto com as mãos e se levantou, vestindo a primeira bermuda que pôde encontrar, e cambaleou sonolento em direção à sala.

Mirajane trajava apenas seu vestido habitual, mas para ele, parecia um anjo que havia acabado de vir diretamente do céu, seus olhos brilhando como duas grandes pedras preciosas e seus cabelos caindo por sobre os ombros como se feitos de seda. Seu cheiro – mais inebriante do que nunca – estava mesclado a um odor de comida vindo da sacola que ela segurava, fazendo seu estômago roncar, mas ele o ignorou, focando-se em necessidades mais pertinentes do que fome.

Reencontrá-la após tanto tempo o fez perceber o quão cansado estava de joguinhos. Desde que saíram pela primeira vez, não houvera uma noite sequer em que a maga demoníaca não rondara seus pensamentos, e cada vez que passavam tempo juntos, ele ansiava por desvendar outro dos pormenores sobre Mirajane, como se estivesse juntando as peças de um quebra-cabeça. Longe dela, o Dragon Slayer se sentia incomodado e irritadiço, ansioso por voltar logo à Magnolia.

Alguma coisa se remexeu dentro de seu peito, algo que ele sentia que vinha ignorando há muito tempo.

– Hey, só vim deixar isso aqui porque pensei que talvez voc- – Mirajane arfou quando os olhos dela se depararam com seu torso coberto de cortes e hematomas. – Você está bem?

 _Já sofri coisa muito pior nas suas garras, diaba_ , ele pensou em responder. Em vez disso, puxou-a para dentro de seu apartamento, fechando a porta atrás dela, e a prensou de modo semelhante ao que ela fazia quando invadia sua residência.

Agradeceu mentalmente por ela não ter resistido quando Laxus uniu seus lábios aos dela, beijando-a com o mesmo fervor de sempre, e quando se deu conta eles estavam completamente atrelados um ao outro, a sacola no chão há muito esquecida. Mirajane estava com tanta pressa quanto ele, percebeu, e não demorou para que peças de roupa começassem a voar para todos os lados e eles se dirigissem aos tropeços para o quarto, já completamente nus.

A maga enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas quando eles caíram juntos sobre o colchão macio e o Dragon Slayer fez questão de beijar e mordiscar absolutamente todas as partes do corpo dela que lhe foram negadas por tanto tempo. Os sons que ela fazia enquanto arranhava sua nuca e ombros com unhas compridas estavam fazendo com que faíscas percorressem sua espinha em direção a todos os seus membros, deixando-o louco.

Ele foi descendo e descendo, as mãos nunca parando de se mover, até que sua língua encontrou a parte interna das coxas dela e Mirajane arquejou, puxando-o novamente para cima pelos cabelos.

– Laxus. – Pediu ela, suplicante, pressionando-se contra seu quadril. Ela estava tão úmida que algo dentro de si rugiu com voracidade. Sua vontade era recusar o alívio que ela tanto queria e torturá-la até que ela implorasse, e então virá-la de bruços e tomá-la exatamente como um animal faria. Porém, vê-la tão entregue em seus braços, tão surpreendentemente _dócil_ , não estava o ajudando a conter sua própria impaciência. Assim, ele fechou as mãos fortemente ao redor da cintura dela e a penetrou com rudeza, fazendo-a gemer contra seu ouvido em resposta.

Mirajane começou a acompanhar seus movimentos, murmurando seu nome em meio a suspiros, _implorando_ para que ele não parasse. Cada vez que o fazia, Laxus era incapaz de conter seus próprios grunhidos, se movendo cada vez mais rapidamente até que ambos não conseguissem mais se segurar e explodissem juntos em um frêmito de prazer.

Laxus sentiu os remanescentes da sua energia se esvaindo completamente de seu corpo segundos depois e, ofegante, rolou para o lado, adormecendo não muito tempo depois. Acordou após algumas horas, sentindo um dos braços dormente como se houvesse alguma coisa em cima dele, e ao abrir os olhos constatou ser Mirajane, que ressonava tranquilamente com as costas contra seu peito. Ele soltou um longo suspiro, deslizando a mão do braço livre sobre a lateral do corpo dela com cuidado para não despertá-la.

Seu plano enfim fora concluído com sucesso, mas ainda sentia que algo estava errado, então recapitulou tudo que havia acontecido desde que decidira domar o Demônio... e a compreensão o atingiu em cheio como um balde de água fria. Era verdade que tinha conseguido fazê-la _implorar_ – mesmo que tenha sido por livre e espontânea vontade dela já que ele mandara tudo para os diabos na reta final –, mas não tinha saído de graça.

Ele pagara com seus charutos, suas mulheres, sua pose de machão – porque machões não fazem piqueniques no parque, não andam com bichos de pelúcia na rua, não mandam flores e _definitivamente_ não dormem abraçadinhos –, a possibilidade de bater em Natsu quando estivesse de mau humor e mais uma infinidade de outras coisas que nunca mais poderia fazer por conta do risco de ser punido e todo seu trabalho duro ter sido em vão.

No fim, era ele que parecia ter sido domado, e não o contrário.

 _Huh._

Olhou novamente para a figura tranquila de Mirajane com uma careta de indignação, mas que não durou muito tempo. Ela se encaixava tão perfeitamente bem em seus braços que todo o resto parecia não ter lá tanta importância quanto antigamente.

Aquela coisa que ainda não havia sido capaz de identificar voltou a se remexer em seu peito, mas ele decidiu que pensaria naquilo depois. Por hora, voltaria para sua conchinha.


	3. She

**O Demônio Atrás da Porta**

 **Capítulo 3: She**

.

.

Mirajane abriu os olhos vagarosamente quando uma fresta de luz passou entre as cortinas da janela e se espreguiçou, se sentindo revigorada. Ela não havia tido uma boa noite de sono sequer desde que Laxus saíra no encalço do mago infiltrado do Conselho, preocupada demais para se permitir descansar, mas finalmente estava tudo bem.

Revirou-se na cama e encontrou o espaço atrás de si vazio, aproveitando a oportunidade para afundar o rosto no travesseiro do Dragon Slayer e aspirar seu perfume almiscarado, trazendo à tona lembranças da noite passada. Sua pele ainda formigava suavemente com os resquícios dos beijos e carícias quentes que recebera horas atrás e ela soltou um suspiro satisfeito, virando-se para encarar o teto.

Como conseguira se privar daquele prazer por tanto tempo?

Um baixo ruído de música tocando a despertou de seus devaneios, fazendo-a se levantar. Passou os olhos pelo quarto em busca de suas roupas, mas provavelmente estavam todas jogadas pelo chão da sala, então se dirigiu preguiçosamente até o armário de Laxus e abriu uma das gavetas sem cerimônias para pegar uma camiseta limpa emprestada.

Tinha memorizado exatamente onde ele guardava cada um dos seus pertences, pois enquanto o esperava chegar de alguma missão para atacá-lo e puni-lo por qualquer motivo banal, costumava fuçar em todos os cantos do apartamento dele em busca de coisas que poderiam comprometê-lo. Esse hábito a fizera notar muitas coisas interessantes sobre a personalidade de Laxus.

Por exemplo, sabia que ele era um tanto metódico com os seus pertences. Organizava suas camisas por cor nos cabides e reservava uma gaveta apenas para as roupas esportivas. Seus discos, por sua vez, eram dispostos na estante da sala em ordem alfabética, sendo a maioria deles de bandas de rock clássico. Possuía apenas cuecas pretas e só comprava desodorantes de uma única marca. Trocava o edredom da cama a cada dez dias, mesmo quando estivera fora por todo esse tempo, e nunca guardava os sapatos no armário logo depois de usá-los, deixando-os próximos à janela da lavanderia.

Ela era praticamente uma _stalker_ profissional – apesar de pensar nisso mais como um "hobbie incomum". Sabia quais eram os dias em que ele acordava cedo para correr e os que ele se permitia ficar na cama por mais tempo. Sabia quais eram seus restaurantes preferidos e sabia que ele gostava de motos, mesmo sendo incapaz de utilizar transportes. Céus, sabia até a rotina de exercícios dele na academia – sendo terça-feira o melhor dia, em sua humilde opinião, porque era o dia do supino.

Não que detivesse uma obsessão doentia por vascular cada detalhe da vida dele, mas a verdade é que facilitava grandemente seu trabalho de surpreendê-lo quando desejava puni-lo, já que o Dragon Slayer não era particularmente do tipo que compartilhava informações a respeito de sua rotina. Não era como se ele falasse mais do que o necessário com ela, apenas "Mira, vou pegar esse trabalho", "Mira, quero uma cerveja" e "maldita diaba, se você pensa que eu vou implorar pode pegar esse sorrisinho e enfiar no meio do seu-".

Enfim, se Laxus descobrisse sobre a quantidade de informações que ela possuía sobre a sua pessoa, provavelmente a chamaria de louca, de tresloucada, de insana e de alguns outros nomes bem mais feios, e se mudaria para outra cidade – uma que fosse mais ao norte porque ele não gostava de temperaturas muito altas –, para bem longe dela.

Mas afinal, o que era poderia ser considerado normal no "relacionamento" deles? Absolutamente nada.

Mirajane estava apaixonada pelo Dragon Slayer desde que o conhecera, quando se juntara ainda criança à Fairy Tail. No começo, achou que era só uma quedinha boba, afinal, ele era o garoto mais velho e mais maduro, e nunca pretendera investir em sua paixonite, mesmo porque ele provavelmente só estaria interessado em meninas – não, _mulheres_ – da idade dele. De qualquer forma, não dava muita importância ao assunto já que precisava treinar para ficar forte e proteger seus irmãos.

Alguns anos se passaram e nada realmente mudara, até o dia em que um garoto da cidade começara a aparecer constantemente na guilda. Ele estava obviamente enamorado por Erza e fazia de tudo para puxar conversa com a dita maga, ocasionalmente trazendo presentes. A Titania, por sua vez, ficava constrangida e desconversava, claramente desinteressada, mas a rivalidade de Mirajane urrava dentro de si em fúria com a possibilidade da ruiva beijar um garoto antes que ela. Era _inadmissível_ que isso acontecesse.

Então ela formulara um plano.

Escolhera Laxus como alvo porque não alimentava esperanças de que um dia ele a veria de forma diferente, além do fato de que não havia muitas outras opções a se considerar. Mirajane propositalmente o fizera trombar com ela em um dos corredores da guilda, ralhando com ele em seguida como se não fosse sua culpa, e quando ninguém estava olhando, o puxara para dentro de um dos armários de vassouras, prensando-o contra a parede.

– Você precisa ser punido por sua transgressão, Laxus. – Ela dissera, com um sorriso diabólico, antes de beijá-lo. Fora apenas um leve toque de lábios, porém a maga ainda conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente da expressão de horror no rosto dele quando ela se afastara. Ele ficara tão imóvel quanto uma gazela indefesa aos olhos de sua predadora, o que a fez se sentir poderosa. Laxus Dreyar, o garoto mais velho, o mais maduro, o mais másculo e o mais forte olhava para ela como uma criancinha desamparada, e ela sentira a súbita vontade sádica de atormentá-lo um pouco mais.

Beijou-o mais uma vez, e mais outra, e mais outra, e suas mãos se juntaram à brincadeira, explorando o corpo dele com curiosidade, já que nunca havia feito algo parecido. Sentia-se estranhamente excitada quando ele estremecia a cada toque seu, e quase perdera o controle da situação quando ele saíra de seu torpor inicial e começara a correspondê-la. Impedira-o de ter muita liberdade para tocá-la, mas mesmo assim, uma coisa levara à outra e o que era pra ser só um beijo roubado acabara levando sua virgindade junto.

Ela o evitara como a praga durante uma semana, envergonhada demais até mesmo para encará-lo. Pouco a pouco, entretanto, a vontade de beijá-lo vencera e a perspectiva de vê-lo encurralado contra a parede novamente alimentava seu ego de forma imensurável. Não demorara muito a arranjar outro motivo para enfiá-lo naquele mesmo armário e provocá-lo mais um pouco, com o pequeno porém de que daquela vez ele estava mais esperto, tentando garantir a dominância com a sua força física proeminente. Contudo, ela também estava e usara o Satan Soul para imobilizá-lo, e quando Laxus se mostrara relutante em lhe dar uma luta de verdade, ela passara a se utilizar desse recurso com frequência para mantê-lo nas rédeas.

Seu maior medo sempre fora que ele percebesse o quanto ela se sentia atraída por ele, então fazia questão de mantê-lo bem preso todas as vezes que o "punia", receosa de que simplesmente se deixaria levar se o autorizasse a tocá-la do jeito que queria. Raramente – e por pouco tempo – o permitia deslizar as mãos grandes sobre seu corpo, mais pelo seu próprio prazer do que para deixá-lo perturbado quando ela decidisse impedi-lo novamente, porém nunca o suficiente para satisfazê-la por completo.

A noite passada fora uma exceção, entretanto, uma exceção da qual ela não conseguia se arrepender.

Mirajane soltou um longo suspiro, parando frente a um espelho e passando os dedos entre os cabelos para ajeitá-los. Laxus era tão grande que sua camiseta lhe servia como um vestido. Várias foram as vezes em que sonhara andar de um lado a outro vestindo as roupas dele, mas sempre temera que ele descobrisse através de seu olfato apurado que ela andava bisbilhotando suas coisas.

Um ruído musical a levou até a cozinha, onde arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo diante do fogão, os cabelos revoltos e desgrenhados, e resquícios de barba por fazer já despontando em seu rosto, cozinhando algo que pareciam ser panquecas. Vestia apenas uma simples bermuda, que estava um pouco caída, revelando parte de seu magnífico traseiro. Mirajane tentou ignorar os ferimentos que cobriam as costas dele, focando no fato de que estava presenciando uma cena inédita.

Laxus era famigeradamente vaidoso. Fosse dentro ou fora da guilda, estava sempre impecável, o que combinava com seu jeito imponente de se portar perante os outros. Nunca o vira desleixado – ou seria relaxado? – como estava agora, então borboletas voaram em seu estômago com a possibilidade dele se sentir confortável o suficiente na presença dela para se permitir tamanho desalinho.

Não pôde deixar de se sentir vitoriosa por provavelmente ser a única mulher a vê-lo daquela forma. Mirajane era extremamente ciumenta quando se tratava dele, apesar de saber muito bem que não tinha o direito. A mera menção a outras mulheres a deixava furiosa, o que tornava suas ações erráticas e excessivas. Certa vez, invadira o apartamento dele e usara suas garras para picotar todas as edições da Sorcerer Weekly – outro pequeno segredinho que havia achado em uma de suas "investigações" – cujas modelos de capa não eram ela própria quando descobrira que ele dormira com uma delas.

E ela _sempre_ descobria. A primeira vez em que notara que havia algo que Laxus não queria que ela soubesse fora durante um dia comum na guilda, em que ele simplesmente se recusava a olhar para ela. Mirajane tinha conhecimento de que o Dragon Slayer era um dos observadores mais ávidos de seu traseiro apesar de fingir que não, disfarçando toda vez que ela se voltava em sua direção. Por isso, observando-o pelo canto do olho enquanto servia uma mesa ou outra, terminara por notar uma leve mancha arroxeada em seu pescoço quando ele se virou para falar com o Raijinshu e teve que se controlar muito para não liberar o Demônio ali mesmo. A partir daquele dia, ela sabia que, quando ele agia daquela forma, é porque andava aprontando e tinha que ser punido duas vezes mais. Três vezes mais. _Dez mil vezes_ mais.

Após sua vingança mais do que merecida, uma onda de TPM e carência a levara a aceitar os encontros que Lisanna lhe arranjava, finalmente resignando-se com o fato de que ela e Laxus nunca teriam qualquer tipo de relacionamento. Aliás, ele sequer deveria se interessar por Mirajane além do sexo – talvez nem isso, já que ela não o dava muitas chances para recusar.

Tinha que admitir que sua irmã mais nova possuía bom gosto, entretanto. Os homens que conhecera eram tudo que o Dragon Slayer não era: educados, gentis e bem-humorados. Talvez não fossem tão altos, ou tão musculosos, ou animalescos, tampouco cheiravam tão bem, mas ainda assim eram bons partidos. Ela estava se divertindo conhecendo pessoas novas, pessoas com quem não precisava se preocupar em esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos... até que um encontro em específico a provara equivocada.

Estava saindo com um charmoso mago da Lamia Scale há algum tempo quando, após um jantar maravilhoso, ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou. Mirajane tentou não pensar em como os beijos de Laxus eram mais provocativos e agressivos, aceitando prontamente quando convidada a beber algo no apartamento dele.

A noite definitivamente não fora ruim, mas ela não conseguia deixar de sentir que algo estava faltando.

A verdade é que nunca se sentira prestes a perder o controle como quando estava com o Dragon Slayer. Existia paixão, só não uma tão avassaladora quanto ela desejava. Queria ser desafiada, queria ser jogada contra a parede ao invés de ser carregada até a cama como se fosse uma princesa e queria acordar com o corpo levemente dolorido na manhã seguinte. Tentara mencionar o assunto sutilmente algum tempo depois, alegando que ele não precisava ser tão cuidadoso, já que um dia fora conhecida como a Demônio Mirajane, ao passo que o mago respondera:

– E ainda bem que não é mais, não é? – Ao indagar o que aquilo queria dizer, confusa, ele riu. – Aquele seu Satan Soul é assustador, Mira, eu com certeza nunca teria me aproximado se você ainda fosse tão aterrorizante quanto antigamente. Mas não se preocupe, você está muito melhor agora.

Fora a última vez em que o vira. Algo naquela declaração fizera com que ela se sentisse como se tivesse acabado de ser estapeada. Passara dias se perguntando por que estava tão incomodada mesmo já sabendo a resposta, mas se recusando a aceitá-la pois, se assim o fizesse, apenas tornaria realidade algo que a apavorava.

Mirajane _nunca_ havia deixado de ser o Demônio. Aprendera a gostar de seus poderes e abraçar o seu lado mais sombrio, apenas não sentia mais a necessidade de ser rude com as pessoas a todo momento. Sentia eventualmente a necessidade de extravasar – sendo Laxus sua desafortunada vítima – porque, apesar de ser sempre gentil e solícita, também se enraivecia, assim como qualquer ser humano comum. Ter aquela parte de si tão veementemente rechaçada fizera com que um sentimento da qual ela estava tentando escapar viesse à tona.

Medo. Medo de mostrar quem verdadeiramente era, de revelar seus sentimentos sem receio de ser rejeitada.

Desde então, passara a declinar todos os encontros que Lisanna tentava lhe arrumar e aceitara o fato de que nunca poderia se engajar em um relacionamento normal sem temer que a dualidade de sua personalidade fosse exposta de forma negativa. Conformara-se com o que tinha com o Dragon Slayer mesmo não sendo nem de longe uma situação ideal, porém, ele era a única pessoa com quem poderia mostrar seu lado demoníaco, apesar de ter que esconder o outro.

Pelo menos era divertido ver as reações dele quando estava prestes a ceder, o semblante irritado se desfazendo em outro anuviado pelo prazer, os lábios antes comprimidos se partindo levemente em pesados ofegos, o pomo de Adão subindo e descendo freneticamente em seu pescoço. Sabia o quão irado ele ficava quando ela o atormentava, mas Laxus nunca havia pedido explicitamente para ela parar ou ir embora, então ela entendia isso como um sinal para continuar fazendo o que bem entendesse.

Era exatamente isso que Mirajane estava fazendo quando um certo dia na guilda, meses atrás, a fizera duvidar do quão bem guardado estava o segredo de que nutria certos sentimentos por ele.

O Dragon Slayer a havia puxado para seu colo e ela decidira que poderia ficar ali durante uns dois ou três minutos antes que alguém notasse sua ausência no salão de baixo, se deleitando com o fato de que ele estava com ciuminho de Wakaba e Macao, até que sentira lábios sendo pressionados sedutoramente contra sua orelha.

– Pois eu acho que é porque você me quer, diaba. – A voz grave e rouca de Laxus fizera com que vários arrepios percorressem seu corpo e ela estava torcendo para que ele não tivesse notado o crescente pânico que estava surgindo dentro dela.

 _Ele_ _sabia_. Não, talvez fosse apenas um palpite certeiro ( _ele sabia_ ). Ou algo que ele dissera apenas para provocá-la ( _ele sabia_ ). Ou ele estava bêbado e não tinha a menor noção do que estava falando ( _ele sabia_ ). Ou então ele sempre soubera desde o início ( _ele sabia, ele sabia, ele sabia_ ).

Balbuciara qualquer coisa para despistá-lo de seu conflito interno e, felizmente, ele mencionara algo sobre outras mulheres que a deixara encolerizada, assim ela pudera focar por alguns momentos em sua raiva e disfarçar o seu abalo até que conseguisse uma oportunidade de fugir dali. Descera a metade final do lance de escadas com pressa e ofegante, mas ninguém a notara, pois, por sorte, as lâmpadas começaram a estourar uma após a outra, provocando um grande tumulto no salão principal.

A partir daquele momento, decidira que aquele joguinho estava acabado. Nunca mais se aproximaria de Laxus sem que fosse para entregar bebidas ou registrar missões. Ele poderia soltar fumaça de charuto em sua cara, sapatear em cima das mesas e bater em todo mundo que ela não pronunciaria uma palavra sequer.

Alguns dias se passaram de modo pacífico, com Mirajane agradecendo internamente pelo Dragon Slayer não ter aparecido na guilda desde aquele fatídico acontecimento, pois ainda duvidava de sua capacidade de manter sua neutralidade ao redor dele ( _ele sabia_ , _ele sabia_ ), até que o próprio irrompera pelo salão e se dirigira em linha reta na direção dela, fazendo com que todos os músculos de seu corpo se enrijecessem.

Primeiramente, ela fingira indiferença diante da presença dele, mas pensando melhor pareceria muito suspeito agir daquela forma, então, resolvera participar casualmente da conversa dele com Lisanna, se esforçando para não deixar a tensão que sentia transparecer, porém sem fazer contato visual.

Contudo, sua cabeça se virara automaticamente para encará-lo quando percebera sua aproximação por cima do balcão e Mirajane se vira frente a frente com o olhar hipnotizador de Laxus, fazendo com que suas pernas ficassem subitamente bambas, e o que ele dissera em seguida a havia tirado de órbita e enviado para outra galáxia muito distante.

– ... _Esta_ noite seria ótima se você aceitasse jantar comigo. – As palavras dele se repetiam como um eco em sua mente e por um instante ela só conseguira pensar que ele sabia, e que ele sabia que ela sabia que ele sabia, e era exatamente por isso que estava sendo convidada para sair, mas podia não ser esse o motivo, talvez fosse apenas uma pegadinha, e ela devia estar com uma cara de idiota parada ali apenas olhando para ele.

Lisanna falara algo que ela não estava entendendo enquanto apertava seu braço dolorosamente e, quando se dera conta, tinha aceitado o convite, Laxus já havia ido embora, sua irmã estava dando pulinhos de alegria ao seu lado e as pessoas próximas o suficiente para ter ouvido a conversa estavam murmurando freneticamente umas com as outras.

Fora como se outra entidade tivesse assumido o controle de seu corpo enquanto terminava o turno daquele dia, servindo bebidas e limpando mesas em piloto automático, com Lisanna exclamando em seus ouvidos o quão conveniente era a ocasião, já que ela não saía com ninguém há meses, e que aquela era uma ótima oportunidade para que ela tirasse uma folga do trabalho e se divertisse.

Ao voltarem para casa, a mais nova dos Strauss abrira todos os armários e separara uma série de vestidos, fazendo comentários sobre o clima, a maquiagem e o cabelo, incapaz de parar de falar por um segundo sequer, e Mirajane sentia que não tinha forças para lutar contra a animação da irmã. Não fora capaz nem de tomar um banho decente, pois a mesma batia na porta de cinco em cinco minutos para verificar se ela já estava acabando.

A chegada de Elfman só contribuíra para instaurar uma gritaria que a deixara com uma profunda dor de cabeça. O irmão se posicionara enfaticamente contra aquele encontro, o que irritara Lisanna imensamente, impelindo-a a chamá-lo de egoísta. A partir daí, o inferno se fizera na terra.

– Você está louca? – Elfman exclamava, aos berros, jogando as mãos para cima. – Um homem simplesmente não entrega sua irmã nas mãos de um cretino qualquer!

– Laxus não é um cretino qualquer! – Lisanna retrucava quase à mesma altura, indignada. – Você só está com ciúmes porque Mira-nee aceitou!

– Nee-chan, _entenda_ , eu não posso bater nele se ele for babaca!

– Entenda _você_ que Mira-nee merece uma vida fora da rotina da guilda!

A campainha soara naquele momento, interrompendo a calorosa briga, e Mirajane, que até então não pronunciara palavra, se levantara maquinalmente do sofá e saíra pela porta sem olhar para trás. Uma parte de si queria se jogar nos braços de Laxus ali mesmo, enquanto que a outra parte desejava estrangulá-lo bem lentamente para que pudesse ver o terror nos olhos dele quando percebesse que estava prestes a morrer.

Por segurança, adotara a segunda postura, deixando o Demônio assumir, mas era como se as duas facetas de sua personalidade estivessem lutando incessantemente por dominância em sua mente. Um anjinho em seu ombro direito dizia "entregue-se do jeito que você sempre quis, as intenções dele são claras", enquanto que o diabinho no esquerdo dizia "é tudo mentira, ele quer rir da sua cara". Diante de seu embate interno, Mirajane decidira por ficar calada, mas seu plano saíra pela culatra no momento em que se deparara com a maior frustração de sua vida: uma porcaria de uma azaléia branca.

Seu jardim era uma das poucas coisas que realmente a orgulhava, mas por algum motivo, ela era incapaz de cultivar azaléias, suas prediletas. Comprara todas as revistas e seguira todos os conselhos de Droy, e ainda assim, a sua permanecia murcha e sem vida. Para piorar seu martírio, os muros da casa adjacente à sua eram cobertos de flores de azaléia cujas pétalas caíam e faziam da calçada um cobertor de cores, deixando-a mordida de inveja.

Quando se dera por si, já havia comentado tudo isso em voz alta, e Laxus a encarava de cenho franzido como se ela estivesse falando grego. Bem, se ele ainda não fizesse idéia do quanto ela ansiara por ficar com ele como um casal normal, agora ele pelo menos desconfiaria, pensara amargamente. Pessoalmente, culpava o delicioso cheiro da loção pós-barba dele – seu maior ponto fraco – pelo mal funcionamento do seu cérebro.

A despedida em frente à sua residência só servira para deixá-la ainda mais confusa. Ele nem sequer tentara uma aproximação, apenas pronunciara um "boa noite" e se virara para ir embora, abandonando-a aos seus pensamentos. Entrara em casa, ignorando o bombardeio imediato de perguntas de Lisanna, e subira para seu quarto, pensando em algum motivo para que ele não tivesse lhe dado nem um mero beijo antes de sua partida.

Talvez ele realmente soubesse de seus sentimentos e quisesse mostrá-la que eles ainda poderiam ser amigos – o que era pior do que a perspectiva de ser um plano diabólico, em sua opinião.

Remoera aqueles questionamentos por alguns dias, até que uma entrega especial a obrigou a voltar à sua espiral de desorientação. Quando vira o enorme buquê de flores – azaléias brancas especificamente –, soubera automaticamente ser de Laxus, o que não fazia sentido se fosse apenas para demonstrar amizade. Estava tentando muito fortemente _não_ criar esperanças de que ele simplesmente queria o mesmo que ela, mas ao ler o cartão que acompanhava o arranjo floral, seu coração se derretera instantaneamente e toda precaução de se manter sem expectativas explodira em mil pedacinhos.

" _Todos merecem uma segunda chance._

 _-L_

 _P.S.: Jantar semana que vem?"_

 _Quem_ exatamente merecia uma segunda chance? Ele? O cadáver de sua azaléia? Quem? QUEM?

A partir daquele momento, ela passara do modo-neutro-de-agir-por-conta-de-indecisão para o modo-ataque-total-de- _fangirl_ -louca, sempre observando todos os movimentos dele com olhos de rapina, à espreita de qualquer sinal que indicasse suas verdadeiras intenções – que, na cabeça dela, já eram casar e ter três filhos, dois cachorros e uma casa de campo.

– Hey. – Seus devaneios foram interrompidos quando percebeu Laxus a encarando de longe. – Está com fome?

– Um pouco. – Ela admitiu, lhe lançando um sorriso tímido.

– Sente aí. – Ele indicou uma cadeira com a cabeça, voltando sua atenção ao fogão novamente.

Mirajane prontamente obedeceu, reparando no quão inusitado era ver o Dragon Slayer cozinhando. Perguntou-se se alguma vez o veria fazendo outras atividades banais, como passar a roupa ou varrer a casa, e sorriu para si mesma com a possibilidade.

Lembrava-se de uma ocasião ou duas onde ele havia sido inesperadamente romântico, presenteando-a com um urso gigante de pelúcia ou então trazendo doces de Crocus porque ela havia mencionado uma vez que gostava, o que contribuíra para deixá-la ainda mais diligente quando estava com ele. Mandara de vez todas as dúvidas que possuía para os infernos, apenas esperando pelo momento em que ele a tomaria nos braços e declararia seu amor como um protagonista apaixonado de novela.

Só que o momento nunca vinha, o que fizera com que sua frustração atingisse o limite. Laxus nem mesmo tencionara _segurar sua mão_ , ignorando todos os olhares passionais que ela lhe dirigia quando a deixava na porta de casa. Talvez ele estivesse esperando por algum sinal mais enfático da parte dela que denotasse permissão para avançar, mas ao mesmo tempo ela não podia arriscar fazer papel de trouxa e expor seus sentimentos sem ter certeza de que ele se sentia da mesma maneira.

Então decidira dar um empurrãozinho ao acaso.

No dia em que foram ao cinema, Mirajane pedira licença para ir ao toalete antes do filme começar, mas quando percebera que o Dragon Slayer não estava mais olhando em sua direção, ela se esgueirara até a sala de vídeo e subornara um funcionário para que ele regulasse o ar condicionado na temperatura mais baixa possível. Seu plano funcionara brilhantemente, pois, ao percebê-la tilintando de frio, Laxus se aproximara dela, perguntando se estava tudo bem.

– Tem um ventinho gelado acima da minha cabeça, mas não se preocupe, não é nada. – Ela balançara a mão em descaso enquanto fingia modéstia, mas mesmo assim, o Dragon Slayer levantara o braço compartilhado da poltrona para envolvê-la, e ela tivera que conter um suspiro quando a mão grande e quente dele deslizara sobre sua pele, fazendo seu corpo aquecer instantaneamente.

Ela se aconchegara ao abraço dele como pôde, aproveitando cada segundo para gravar a sensação prazerosa de afundar no perfume dele, mas infelizmente ele se afastara assim que o filme terminara, deixando-a terrivelmente desapontada.

Foram várias as vezes em que tentara iniciar uma aproximação a partir daquele dia, ocasionalmente arranjando alguma desculpa para tocá-lo, mas a indiferença dele a estava deixando insuportavelmente louca. Situações desesperadas exigiam medidas desesperadas, então ela o convidara para jantar na residência dos Strauss e suas intenções _definitivamente_ não podiam ficar mais _claras_ que aquilo.

Ela fora longe a ponto de expulsar seus irmãos por toda uma noite, o que nunca havia feito antes. Enquanto jantavam, Mirajane abordara o assunto o mais casualmente que pudera, mas não fora o suficiente para evitar que Elfman cuspisse a água que estava bebendo quando ela os informara que queria a casa só para si no final de semana.

– O qu-o quê, o quê? – Ele berrara enquanto engasgava. – Por quê?

– Ora, Elf-nii, não é como se eles já não tivessem feito _aquilo_. – Lisanna revirara os olhos, voltando-se para a irmã. – Não é mesmo, Mira-nee?

Ela não sabia se respondia "ele sequer me beijou" ou "querida, você não sabe o que fizemos no segundo andar alguns meses atrás", mas por sorte Elfman não lhe dera a chance de se pronunciar.

– Aquele desgraçado! – Respondera ele, batendo o punho na mesa. – Vou acabar com a raça daquele maldito! Um homem não deflora s-

– Elfman. – Mirajane o interrompera, antes que a conversa virasse outra discussão acalorada, massageando as têmporas. – Você pode fazer isso por mim ou não?

Seu irmão acabara aceitando muito a contragosto, mas no dia seguinte lá estava ele tirando satisfações com o Dragon Slayer, o que a deixara irada. Planejara dar uma bronca nele mais tarde, mas só de vê-lo amuado por ter sido escorraçado por Evergreen já a convencera de que ele havia recebido punição suficiente. Além disso, precisava focar nos preparativos para O Jantar.

Tudo teria que sair perfeitamente como o planejado. Havia comprado roupas justas e provocantes do tipo que não estava acostumada a usar apenas para aquela ocasião. Passara um pouco mais de maquiagem do que o habitual e cozinhara todos os pratos favoritos dele. Definitivamente, _não tinha_ como ele resistir...

Mas Laxus permanecera mais impassível do que nunca, elogiando mais a comida do que sua aparência, e quando ele se despedira alegando que precisava trabalhar no dia seguinte, o Demônio tomara conta de si e ela rasgara as próprias roupas, gritando enfurecidamente enquanto destruía os restos do jantar.

Mirajane nunca fora insegura acerca de sua beleza. Sabia que era mais bonita do que a maioria das mulheres e que hordas de homens cairiam aos seus pés se ela simplesmente pedisse, mas nunca havia se sentido tão feia e rejeitada na vida. Queria invadir o apartamento do Dragon Slayer e pedir – não, _exigir_ – explicações, lembrá-lo do quão perigoso era fazê-la de idiota, mas a segurança vinha em primeiro lugar e não poderia arriscar deixá-lo embarcar em uma missão potencialmente perigosa sem estar totalmente descansado e preparado para tal. Aliás, ele estava fazendo muitas daquelas recentemente, sem deixar brechas em seus horários para receber uma visitinha do seu Satan Soul.

Depois de seus mais infrutíferos esforços, percebera-se cansada de viver em uma montanha russa de esperanças e desalentos e, após muita reflexão, decidira que quando Laxus voltasse, ela o questionaria sobre suas reais intenções e desistiria de uma vez por todas de conquistá-lo se ele não nutrisse os mesmos sentimentos que ela.

Seus planos foram adiados, contudo, quando o Mestre recebera informações urgentes do Conselho e o enviara para capturar um fugitivo, mesmo ele tendo acabado de retornar de outra missão _rank-S_ , o que a deixara louca de preocupação. Ela queria impedi-lo de ir, _suplicar_ para que ele ficasse, mas sabia que seria impossível, então se limitara a pedir que tivesse cuidado. Não esperava que Laxus fosse finalmente beijá-la, e ainda mais com uma ternura que era estranha a ambos, mas aquilo servira como uma promessa para que ele voltasse logo.

Durante todo o tempo em que ele ficara fora, Mirajane mal pôde pregar os olhos, principalmente depois que ele se tornara incomunicável. Saber que ele havia chegado a Magnolia em segurança depois de tanto tempo de desassossego fizera com que um peso enorme fosse retirado de seus ombros, e bastara seu turno no bar terminar para que ela juntasse algumas sobras de comida como desculpa e se dirigisse ao apartamento do Dragon Slayer.

Vê-lo todo roxo e cheio de cortes fizera com que seu peito automaticamente se apertasse de maneira dolorosa, mas a avidez com que Laxus a beijara deixara sua mente totalmente livre de quaisquer pensamentos e ela se entregara como nunca havia se permitido fazer antes. Toda frustração que vinha sentindo não só nos últimos meses, como também nos últimos anos, havia se esvaecido completamente enquanto ele explorava seu corpo.

No fim, era ela que parecia ter sido punida durante todo esse tempo, e não o contrário.

Agora, sentada ali, diante de uma xícara de café e um prato de panquecas, com Laxus ao seu lado sustentando a cara de sono mais adorável do planeta, ela se perguntou pela milésima vez desde que acordara naquela manhã por que eles haviam demorado tanto para chegar àquele ponto, se é que havia de fato um ponto. Queria indagá-lo sobre como eles procederiam a partir dali, mas a usual pontinha de medo aflorou em seus pensamentos com a possibilidade dele dizer que não pretendia se engajar em um relacionamento de verdade, então se refreou de dizer qualquer coisa e limitou-se a olhar para a comida.

– Ei. – Laxus chamou sua atenção, se levantando para deixar a louça suja na pia, e ela imitou as ações dele. – Qual é o problema?

– Nenhum. – Ela se recostou à borda da mesa, reparando que mastigava o lábio inferior apenas no momento em que ele levou o dedão aos seus lábios para impedi-la de continuar.

– Mira. – Laxus retrucou em tom imperativo, forçando-a a levantar a cabeça para encará-lo. Mirajane se negou a manter contato visual, focando na marca arroxeada levemente inchada que cobria parte do maxilar dele.

– ...Por quê? – Sua voz saiu fraca e baixa, e ela já estava montando um plano em sua mente para fugir dali antes que tivesse que formular melhor sua pergunta, mas o Dragon Slayer suspirou audivelmente, dando a entender que compreendera o que ela queria dizer.

– Porque eu estava cansado de ser punido. – O Dragon Slayer respondeu, enquanto corria os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados. – Porque eu queria fazê-la implorar da mesma forma que você faz comigo.

– Vingança, então. – Ela desviou o olhar em direção a algum ponto distante do outro lado da cozinha quando ele concordou com a cabeça, tentando ignorar a pontada de dor em seu peito. – Hum, certo, acho que já vou indo.

Mirajane ficou ereta para se preparar para sair dali quando Laxus espalmou as mãos na mesa em cada lado do seu corpo, impedindo-a de se mover. A diferença de altura entre ambos fez com que ela se sentisse intimidada pela proximidade imposta por ele, e a maga recuou inconscientemente.

– Aonde pensa que vai? – Resmungou ele de modo contrariado, surpreendendo-a.

– Meu turno no bar começa em algumas horas. – Ela piscou, incerta. – E você já conseguiu o que queria, então-

– O quê? Como assim? – Ele retrucou, fazendo-a se encolher. – Eu quero _você_ , Mira.

Seus olhos automaticamente se arregalaram em espanto, o que o deixou ainda mais indignado. Ele bufou, se afastando dela.

– Você achou mesmo que durante todo esse tempo em que eu me sujeitei a fazer coisas idiotas que poderiam manchar minha reputação só pra te deixar feliz e me contive para não te agarrar no meio da rua toda vez que você aparecia toda arrumada só pra mim, foi apenas para dar risada da sua cara e ir embora? – Laxus grunhiu, incrédulo. – Por que você sempre pensa tão pouco de mim?

Assim que as palavras dele foram assimiladas por completo, a culpa a invadiu como um maremoto descontrolado, deixando-a agitada.

– Eu não queria-! Laxus, me perdoe. – Mirajane o puxou para perto e cobriu seu rosto de beijos, descendo para o pescoço e depois para o peito dele. – Eu nunca quis te ofender, é que... eu estava com receio de não ser correspondida, só isso.

– Idiota. – Ele a empurrou contra a mesa, obrigando-a a se deitar contra o tampo de madeira. – Não é do meu feitio deixar mulheres me humilharem por nada.

Ela riu, aliviada, mas foi por pouco tempo, pois o Dragon Slayer se inclinou para deslizar os lábios por toda extensão de sua perna direita, provocando um arrepio na maga. Antes que sua mente fosse nublada pelas ministrações dele, entretanto, ela ainda precisava ter certeza de que eles estavam oficialmente juntos.

– Então, quer dizer que vamos continuar fazendo... isso? – Mirajane suprimiu um suspiro quando ele sugou a pele acima de seu joelho.

– De preferência. – Laxus respondeu entre um beijo e outro.

– E nós poderemos andar de mãos dadas na rua? – Suas costas se arquearam inconscientemente à medida que os lábios dele se aproximavam de seu ponto mais sensível.

– Se você quiser. – Ele resmungou impacientemente, aumentando a abertura entre suas coxas. Ela tinha tantas outras perguntas a fazer, mas os dentes que arranhavam sensualmente a pele próxima à sua virilha estavam distraindo-a imensamente. Ela passou a língua pelos lábios para umedecê-los, arrepiando-se a cada vez que mãos grandes e quentes deslizavam ao longo de suas pernas.

Dessa vez, Mirajane não conseguiu conter um gemido quando sentiu a língua dele dentro de si.

Todos os sentidos de seu corpo subitamente se acenderam como fogos de artifício quando os dedos do Dragon Slayer escorregaram para dentro de sua camiseta, fechando-se sobre seus seios, e ela não pôde fazer nada além de se agarrar aos cabelos dele e mergulhar naquela sensação prazerosa até que seu corpo atingisse o limite e fosse inundado por uma onda violenta de calor que a deixara ofegante.

Sua cabeça ainda girava quando Laxus se afastou apenas o suficiente para encará-la intensamente, fazendo-a estremecer, e Mirajane lutou contra seu estado de torpor para enlaçá-lo pela cintura com as pernas, puxando-o para mais perto.

– Cama. – Ela conseguiu murmurar fracamente em meio à respiração descompassada e seu desejo foi prontamente atendido por ele, que a ergueu pelas coxas como se ela tivesse o peso de uma pena e a carregou até o quarto, depositando-a em meio aos lençóis bagunçados.

Os lábios de ambos se uniram como se fossem polos magnéticos opostos assim que as costas dela atingiram o colchão. Os beijos de Laxus eram sempre lascivos e impetuosos, o que fazia seu sangue ferver em resposta com a vontade de correspondê-lo à altura. Mirajane fechou os dedos nos cabelos dele possessivamente e o puxou para mais perto até que não houvesse espaços vazios entre seus corpos. Não demorou muito para que o Demônio tomasse conta de si, fazendo-a girar na cama para inverter as posições, estabelecendo assim a dominância. Ela se sentou sobre os quadris do Dragon Slayer e inclinou o tronco para deslizar a língua pelo pescoço masculino, sorrindo maliciosamente ao senti-lo receptivo.

Suas mãos desceram para o peito musculoso, as unhas já prontas para marcá-lo profundamente, quando a visão da pele machucada a fez hesitar. Ela se afastou levemente, mordendo o lábio inferior ao analisar os cortes e hematomas que ele sustentava.

– Qual é, Mira, eu não sou uma bonequinha de porcelana. – Laxus grunhiu com impaciência, torcendo o nariz, e fechou os dedos em sua cintura. – Vem aqui.

– Eu não quero te machucar. – Mirajane conteve um gemido ao ser pressionada contra a ereção dele, mas não cedeu.

– Heh, se não quer. – Ele rodou os olhos, sem se convencer. – Acha que eu não te conheço, diaba? Você se faz de santinha na frente de todo mundo, mas adora pegar pesado. Sorte sua que eu sou eu, porque outro cara não aguentaria o tranco...

Mirajane estancou por um segundo, sem realmente ouvir o que ele estava dizendo, e se lembrou de suas palavras anteriores.

 _Eu quero você, Mira._

Ela baixou os olhos, notando o quanto o Dragon Slayer parecia relaxado ao tagarelar sobre si mesmo, e percebeu que toda a tensão que sentia ao redor dele também havia se dissipado. Ali, naquele momento, eles simplesmente pareciam um casal qualquer, e toda sua apreensão relacionada às duas facetas de sua personalidade parecia não mais importar. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela se sentia livre para agir e falar como quisesse, sem medo de ser reprimida por isso.

– Laxus... – Mirajane o interrompeu com um olhar sério e ao mesmo tempo curioso, o que fez com que a atenção dele se voltasse totalmente a ela. – Você realmente não se importa?

– Com as suas taras? – O Dragon Slayer fungou, franzindo o cenho. – Não, elas meio que são _sexy_ , eu não me importaria se você se transformasse completamente em Sitri-

– Eu quero dizer com isso. Com tudo. – Ela espalmou as mãos sobre o peito dele, pressionando-o levemente. – Com o Demônio. Com o fato de estarmos oficialmente juntos.

Laxus piscou, confuso, e Mirajane umedeceu os lábios antes de continuar, agora com renovada determinação em confessar tudo que vinha sentindo há anos.

– Porque eu também quero você. Eu quero ser abraçada no meio da rua e eu quero beijos de boa noite na porta de casa, mas eu também quero te maltratar como se você fosse um dragãozinho indefeso e morder o seu pescoço bem aonde todo mundo vai ver e... e... – Ela parou por alguns segundos para retomar o ar, um pouco afobada. – E eu quero todas essas coisas e muitas outras coisas, e você vai ter que se conformar quando eu estiver carente e quiser atenção ou quando eu quiser ser má, e em troca eu posso fazer as panquecas da próxima vez porque as minhas panquecas são muito melhores do que as suas...

As palavras lhe escaparam quando ela notou que Laxus estava se esforçando muito para não rir no rompante de exigências dela, e Mirajane sentiu as bochechas corarem ao se deparar com o sorriso torto dele – o que era verdadeiramente irônico, visto a posição em que eles se encontravam e a quantidade de obscenidades que já haviam feito sem nenhum pingo de vergonha.

– Você quer muitas coisas, Mira. – Os olhos dele brilharam com divertimento enquanto as mãos percorriam suas pernas, embrenhando-se embaixo de sua camiseta. – Devo arrumar um advogado antes de assinar o contrato?

– É isso ou eu vou embora agora. – Mirajane desviou o olhar com um biquinho fingido, se sentindo um pouco idiota por ter se empolgado tanto.

– Que seja. Eu só detesto ser punido por motivos idiotas. – Ele fez uma careta à menção das punições. – E tente manter a minha porta intacta.

– Hmm, certo. – Ela balançou a cabeça em concordância, achando as condições dele bastante razoáveis.

– E as minhas revistas. – Ele lhe lançou um olhar severo.

– E as suas revistas. – Ela prometeu, cruzando os dedos em frente ao peito. – Mais alguma coisa, senhor Dreyar?

– Já que você mencionou, – O Dragon Slayer sorriu maliciosamente, voltando a inverter as posições, e prendeu seus pulsos com um aperto firme. – acho que você me deve umas cem punições, diaba. Prepare-se, porque eu vou-ei, que cara é essa?

Mirajane tinha plena consciência de que devia estar com um sorriso muito bobo no rosto.

– Eu só estou feliz. – Ela admitiu, o que o deixou contrariado.

– Não é pra você ficar feliz com punição. – Ele rosnou, pressionando-se contra ela, enquanto retirava sua camiseta com rudeza. – Eu vou fazer você _implorar_ , Mira.

E, é claro, Laxus fez jus à sua promessa, e Mirajane não podia exatamente acusá-lo de ser injusto depois de tantos anos o provocando. Entretanto, nada poderia fazê-la se desvencilhar da sensação do seu corpo ser inundado por uma onda calorosa, da vontade de ficar ali para sempre, sem se preocupar com o trabalho, do alívio em não ter que pesar suas ações. O futuro simplesmente não a assustava mais.

Ela finalmente poderia parar de se esconder.


	4. Epílogo

**O Demônio Atrás da Porta**

 **Epílogo**

.

.

A lua já estava alta no céu no momento em que Laxus chegava em casa após uma semana ininterrupta de escolta de um mercador rico. Sua cabeça doía e seu corpo clamava por uma boa noite de sono, porém mal pôs os pés para dentro da sala de estar quando uma mão demoníaca empurrou violentamente a porta, fechando-a com um estrondo em suas costas.

Um aroma tênue de baunilha invadiu suas narinas, e ele fechou os olhos lentamente, sentindo uma veia saltar em sua testa.

– Mira, – Rosnou o Dragon Slayer quando longas garras rasparam a porta ao lado de seu rosto, deixando marcas permanentes na madeira. – o que já conversamos sobre esse comportamento?

Laxus ingenuamente achara que, após quatro anos de relacionamento, sendo um deles morando juntos, não teria mais que se preocupar com o estado de sua mobília. Entretanto, velhos hábitos aparentemente eram muito difíceis de serem deixados para trás e lá estava ele novamente, tendo que trocar a porta do apartamento que dividiam pela terceira vez.

Era isso ou ter que inventar histórias mirabolantes para as visitas sobre a procedência das marcas.

– _Calado_ , sou em quem faz as perguntas aqui, _Laxy_. – Mirajane ficou na ponta dos pés para deslizar a língua sensualmente por seu pescoço até o lóbulo de sua orelha, e Laxus não pôde deixar de estremecer diante da carícia. O Demônio podia ser malditamente persuasivo quando queria. – Agora, seja um bom dragãozinho e me diga quem é a lambisgóia.

– Que lambisgóia? – Ele franziu o cenho ao baixar os olhos para encará-la, confuso.

 _Resposta errada_ , ele percebeu quando o semblante antes provocativo da maga se tornou ameaçador. Mirajane fechou as garras no colarinho de sua camisa e o jogou violentamente contra o sofá.

Ela estava furiosa.

– Vai ter que ser do jeito difícil, Laxy? – A voz cavernosa do Demônio ecoou em seus ouvidos quando ela se aproximou para prensá-lo contra o assento. – Não estou com paciência para sua insolência hoje.

– Que merda, Mira. – Laxus grunhiu, lutando para impedi-la de rasgar suas roupas. – Eu não faço a menor idéia do que você está falando.

– Pois eu acho que _você sabe_ , sim, porque há três meses você vem indo e voltando da joalheria e eu achei que ia ganhar um lindo presente de Dia dos Namorados semana passada. – Mirajane sibilava perigosamente baixo perto de seu ouvido. As garras dela se enterraram em seu ombro esquerdo, fazendo com que um pouco de sangue manchasse sua camisa. – Sabe o que eu ganhei, _Laxy_? Uma porcaria de uma _bolsa_.

O Dragon Slayer ignorou completamente a dor em seu ombro recém-machucado para estreitar os olhos, o maxilar enrijecendo de raiva.

– Você anda me espionando, diaba? – Ele perguntou, cerrando os dentes.

– Pare de fugir do assunto! – Unhas compridas deslizaram sobre seu braço, fazendo a manga de sua camisa em frangalhos, e ele praguejou com a ardência dos arranhões. – Se você não vai voluntariamente confessar, então eu vou _fazer_ você confessar.

Mirajane fechou as mãos em seus pulsos para imobilizá-los, mas Laxus não estava muito afim de passar por toda aquela ladainha de novo, então se debateu contra o aperto dela, ambos se envolvendo em um embate eufórico.

Estava prestes a fazê-la recuar, quando notou que os olhos dela estavam levemente brilhantes de umidade. Uma Mirajane triste era ainda pior do que uma Mirajane brava, então ele suspirou, resignado, e deixou que ela sentasse sobre sua cintura e prendesse seus braços contra o encosto.

– A lambisgóia é você, sua idiota. – Ele girou os olhos, emburrado.

– Mentira! – Ela vociferou teimosamente, fazendo-o bufar em resposta.

– Pois se acha que é mentira, olhe no bolso do meu casaco. – Ele apontou com a cabeça para o tecido que havia se amontoado displicentemente no chão quando ela o empurrou para o sofá.

A expressão mortífera de Mirajane foi inundada pela curiosidade quando ela se virou na direção que ele indicava e, em movimentos lentos, ela saiu de cima dele e caminhou hesitantemente em direção ao casaco, de onde tirou uma pequena caixa retangular de veludo. Abriu-a com cuidado, sua mão demoníaca rapidamente revertendo à aparência original quando se deparou com uma fina corrente de ouro que ostentava vários pequenos pingentes em formato de flores.

A peça era bem parecida com a pulseira favorita dela, que arrebentara alguns meses atrás. Laxus teve que aguentá-la se lamuriando por dias por causa da pulseira e, sem aguentar mais ouvir falar da dita cuja, resolvera encomendar uma semelhante para acabar com a choradeira de uma vez por todas.

– Não ficou pronta a tempo, então eu ia te dar no nosso aniversário semana que vem. – Ele se levantou, passando os dedos entre os cabelos desgrenhados. – Mas já que você estragou a surpresa, pode ficar com ela. Boa noite, Mira.

O Dragon Slayer não esperou uma resposta; em vez disso, girou o corpo e marchou em direção ao quarto, almejando apenas um bom banho e uma noite de sono decente, mas mal se pôs a andar, sentiu um puxão nas costas.

– Laxus. – Mirajane choramingou, escalando-o como uma macaca, sem nenhum traço do Demônio de segundos atrás. – Não fique assim, me desculpe, me desculpe.

Ele torceu o nariz quando sentiu pequenos beijos sendo plantados em sua nuca, decidido a não ceder. Não importasse quantas vezes reafirmasse seu amor, Mirajane podia ser incrivelmente insegura, às vezes, o que não fazia sentido algum, pois ela era a criatura mais perfeita do mundo. _Literalmente_ a mais perfeita do mundo, talvez do universo inteiro.

Sério, como ela podia duvidar de um cara que entrou na porcaria do barco do amor de um parque de diversões estúpido com ela? Céus, ele quase vomitou de enjôo naquela coisa maldita que balança como os infernos. Será que ela realmente não percebia o quanto ele manchava sua reputação fazendo coisas idiotas só para vê-la feliz?

– Vou comprar outro para minha lambisgóia imaginária. – Ele resmungou, rabugento, abrindo o armário do quarto para pegar uma muda de roupas. – Ela não fica me vigiando.

– Eu não estou te vigiando. – Mirajane respondeu com um muxoxo, fazendo beicinho. – É que no outro dia você tinha dito que ia sair com Freed, mas Freed apareceu na guilda momentos depois e disse que não tinha a menor idéia do que eu estava falando porque não havia combinado nada com você, então eu decidi que ia te perguntar mais tarde e fui ao mercado encomendar as coisas da guilda, e o mercado _coincidentemente_ é em frente à joalheria e eu te vi lá dentro. Só isso.

– Que conveniente. – Laxus fungou irritadamente, enquanto abria os botões da camisa (ou o que restou dela). – Saia de cima, Mira.

– Não. – Ela se agarrou mais fortemente ao seu pescoço com birra. – Não solto até você me perdoar.

– Você é uma xereta que arruinou todas as vezes em que eu tentei te fazer uma surpresa. – Ele se inclinou em direção à cama para jogá-la por cima da cabeça no colchão, finalmente fazendo-a se desprender de si.

– Dessa vez foi sem querer. – Mirajane segurou a barra de sua camisa, puxando-o para mais perto. – Eu juro.

Laxus encarou os olhos grandes e brilhantes da maga com relutância, sabendo muito bem que não resistiria à expressão de gatinha arrependida que ela fazia quando queria alguma coisa – o que era um grande problema para ele, já que era com aquela expressão que ela o convencia a passar vergonha em público.

Ele suspirou profundamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

– O que eu disse da última vez que conversamos sobre isso, Mira? – O Dragon Slayer perguntou, cansado.

– Que Bickslow fica te importunando quando vê a porta arranhada? – Mirajane se sentou sobre o colchão, fingindo inocência enquanto o despia de sua camisa.

– E o que mais? – Ele indagou, sentindo longos dedos femininos deslizando suavemente pelas marcas vermelhas em seu braço, o ouro da pulseira nova reluzindo no pulso dela.

– Que você nunca mais vai entrar em um parque de diver-

– _E o que mais_ , Mira? – Laxus pressionou impacientemente, girando os olhos.

Mirajane baixou a cabeça, encarando seu abdome com uma expressão de culpa, e demorou longos segundos antes de responder.

– Que eu sou a coisa mais importante da sua vida e que você nunca faria nada que me deixasse triste. – Ela murmurou, abraçando-o pela cintura e encostando a testa em seu peito. – Me perdoa, Laxus.

O Dragon Slayer soltou um resmungo resignado, levando uma das mãos aos cabelos dela para acariciá-los. Nunca tinha muita determinação para ficar bravo com ela por muito tempo, ainda mais quando a respiração dela batia contra seu tórax, provocando arrepios por seu corpo.

– Só te perdoo se você prometer que não vai mais fazer isso. – Ele disse firmemente, antes que os lábios que roçavam sua pele nublassem sua mente.

Mirajane torceu o nariz, relutante.

– É que você age de forma tão estranha quando está escondendo algo. – Ela respondeu, desatando a fivela de seu cinto. – Não consigo evitar.

Laxus empurrou-a contra o colchão, prostrando-se por cima dela, e a encarou com olhos famintos.

– _Prometa_. – Ele insistiu, e ela o retribuiu com um sorriso sapeca.

– Venha aqui e me faça prometer. – Mirajane lhe lançou um olhar sedutor enquanto o puxava pelo pescoço, colando os lábios nos seus.

Mas ele sabia muito bem que ela nunca cumpriria sua palavra, mesmo se prometesse, afinal, depois de quatro longos anos, ele tinha que ter aprendido _alguma_ coisa. Mirajane achava que o tinha na palma de sua mão – o que não era totalmente mentira, já que ele se dobrava às vontades dela na maior parte das vezes –, mas ele era suficientemente sagaz para esconder um ou dois truques na manga.

Foi com um sorriso torto que Laxus correspondeu ao beijo, escorregando uma mão para um dos bolsos de sua calça quando a percebeu muito ocupada para notar. De lá, retirou uma caixinha de veludo similar à da pulseira, porém muito menor, e muito sorrateiramente a enfiou dentro da caixa de camisinhas na gaveta do criado-mudo, o único lugar onde ela não ousaria bisbilhotar dentro.

Sim, ele definitivamente tinha aprendido a lidar com o Demônio.

 **FIM**

.

.

 **Cena Extra**

– Nee-san, o que aconteceu aqui? – Elfman franziu o cenho, apontando inocentemente para a porta de entrada coberta de arranhões. Antes que alguém pudesse inventar uma desculpa plausível, entretanto, Bickslow caiu na gargalhada, apoiando-se contra a parede para não cair no chão.

– Qualquer dia desses eu ainda te mato, seu imbecil. – Laxus pôs o mago e seus bebês para fora do apartamento aos pontapés.

* * *

 **N/A:** E acabou! Com direito a anel de noivado e final feliz pra sempre, mimimi. :B

Olha só O QUANTO EU TE AMO PRA FAZER UM FINAL AÇÚCAR DESSES, MOTOCA. Fique sabendo que eles casaram e tiveram oito filhos, cinco cachorros e uma casa nas montanhas. Tá bom? Então tá bom.


End file.
